A Perfect Match
by Eamane SHU
Summary: An alliance was forged between the two most powerful pureblooded families of the age, how did such an event come to pass? LuciusNarcissa
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Black had often wondered how it was possible for them to have three such beautiful daughters that were so different from each other.

.

.

The three girls in question were all standing at the large mirror in the upstairs hallway, for the first time over the summer all cooperating quietly, as not to spoil the last few minutes of the holidays.

The eldest, Bellatrix, at fifteen was a Black in every way possible, she had inherited the traditional Black looks; with her pale complexion and raven locks. She was also the wildcat of the family, with a temper that terrified half of Slytherin and she was currently running her fingers through her long black hair, letting it hang long and wavy down her back.

Andromeda, the middle child, not even a full year younger than Bellatrix, could easily pass for her twin. However their personalities were as alike as chalk and cheese, where Bellatrix was loud, Andromeda was shy and withdrawn. Where Bellatrix had inherited her parents pureblood prejudices Andromeda was friends with half bloods and muggle-borns. Andromeda was pulling her shoulder length hair into a neat ponytail, pointedly ignoring her eldest sister, the two girls had never seen eye to eye on anything, and this summer their fighting had been worse than ever.

Narcissa Black was the baby of the family. Although she proudly shared the views of Bellatrix and her parents, that is where any traits of the Black family stopped. Narcissa was the first Black born in sixteen generations who did not have the trademark raven hair, which could be seen in her father, and sisters, Narcissa had golden locks, which framed her face perfectly. It was because of her blonde hair and blue eyes; which stood out from the moment of her birth, that her parents decided to go against the Black family tradition of naming their children after stars, and named her after her grandmother on her mother's side. Narcissa, like Bellatrix, had decided to leave her hair loose that morning. However, unlike Bellatrix, she had combed it until it shone, and not one strand was out of place.

.

* * *

.

Once at platform 9 ¾ the three girls immediately headed their separate ways. Narcissa sat in a carriage with Bellatrix and the other children of the pure-blooded families. The carriage at the very end of the train had been used by the pure-blooded children for generations, at the moment it was half empty, Narcissa and Bellatrix were sitting in there, alongside Narcissa's particular friend Theodora Nott. Naturally Rodolphus Lestrange was in the carriage, Narcissa noted, however this year his younger brother Rabastan had accompanied him and somehow Augustus Rockwood had managed to fall asleep in the corner near the door.

Bellatrix looked over from her conversation with Rodolphus and Antonin Dolohov, towards her little sister with a sudden feeling of pride. Narcissa, every inch a Slytherin princess was playing exploding snap with Theodora and Rabastan. The youngest and the eldest of the Black girls had always been inexplicably close, a fact that Narcissa used to her advantage, nobody in Slytherin would dare to cross Bellatrix, and therefore nobody in Slytherin had ever attempted to cross Narcissa.

Narcissa, growing bored of the game, got up from where she had been seated on the floor, and perched next to her sister. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" the older girl answered, not really paying much attention.

"Where is Droma sitting?"

"Carriage three with the mudbloods." Spat Dolohov, who then paled suddenly realising his mistake.

"That is a subject we had decided not to discuss" snapped Bellatrix, her eyes flashing wildly at Dolohov, who cringed.

But before Bellatrix had time to put on a show of her legendary temper the carriage door opened, "What's a subject that we have decided not to discuss?" a silky voice interjected.

"Andromeda's penchant for associating with muggles" answered Dolohov, receiving a dark glare from the youngest Black sister as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and began staring out the window, a bored expression on her face.

"Well I can see why " he replied, casting a glare at the younger boy, causing him to fall silent. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black had formed a close alliance recently, as the eldest children in two of the most influential families in the wizarding world they were the only Slytherins that each considered their equal.

Dolohov agreed hastily, before muttering under his breath something about finding Crabbe and Goyle and leaving the carriage before Bellatrix changed her mind about hexing him.

"Where have you been then Lucius?" Asked Bellatrix, suddenly changing the subject.

"Prefects meeting"

"So you got the badge then? I thought you might." Bella commented uninterestedly, before running her fingers through her sisters hair, Narcissa was still staring out of the window, thinking about her first ever night at Hogwarts.

.

.

.

_**12 months ago.**_

_**.  
**_

_Narcissa was sitting in the Slytherin common room on her very first night at Hogwarts with a group of first and second years, none of which she really knew, meaning that they didn't come from what she considered 'good' wizarding society, but at least they were purebloods. She hadn't been sitting long when Bellatrix sauntered over lazily. "Hey Blondie" Narcissa merely nodded her greeting back. Over the holiday Bella had realised that this nickname really irritated her little sister, and had recently been calling her it incessantly."I really like those shoes. Can I borrow them?"_

_Narcissa turned around and looked her sister in the eye. "No you most certainly can not!" _

"_Fine." Bellatrix stomped off into the corner, having decided to sneak into Narcissa's dorm room later and 'borrow' them then. _

_One of the second years stared at Narcissa for a moment before whispering to her conspiratorially, "Do you know who that was?" she didn't wait for a reply "That's Bellatrix Black. She has a frightful temper, you don't want to get on her bad side, she'll make your life a living hell."_

_Narcissa stared at them for a moment before shouting across the room. "Oy Bella" the second year looked at Narcissa in shock, only Bellatrix's closest friends were permitted to address her as 'Bella'. Bellatrix looked surprised, she thought that Narcissa was angry with her, but she wandered over to where the younger girl was sat._

_Narcissa looked from her new friends, who were on the verge of cowering in her presence, to her sister and coolly spoke. "Bella if you're considering breaking into the first year's dorm to steal the shoes I wouldn't bother if I were you." _

_Bella rolled her eyes at Narcissa, and went over to rejoin her friends, hearing Narcissa laugh at her retreating back. _

"_Are you insane?" hissed one of the other first years angrily "you're going to bring down the wrath of Bellatrix Black on us all. You may not know what she's capable of, but I am, and I'm not going to stay here and get caught by any hexes that go astray."_

_With that, the girls got up and headed towards the dormitories leaving Narcissa sitting alone by the fire. Narcissa shrugged to herself, she didn't really care about the other girls opinions anyway, she got up and wandered over towards her sister uncertainly. At home Bella had never had a problem with Narcissa joining her group, but things might be different here._

"_Hey" Narcissa almost whispered to Bella_

"_Hey Cissa" Bellatrix looked up surprised, "Where's all your little friends?" _

_Narcissa rolled her eyes "They were scared away by the wrath __of Bellatrix Black" she laughed her fingers gesturing sarcastic quote marks. "I don't think that they know who I am yet." _

_Narcissa looked up __at Bellatrix's friends suddenly and Bella started to introduce her, "This is Antonin Dolohov. Rodolphus and Lucius you've obviously met." Of course Narcissa had met the Lestrange and Malfoy heirs at several social occasions, being from the other two prominent pure-blooded families. "This is Goyle and Crabbe" she said gesturing to two heavily built fourth years. "What was the name of the girl who walked off'? The ringleader?" She asked suddenly changing the subject._

"_I really can't remember" Narcissa yawned "Something Parkinson, I believe."_

"_I think that come morning myself and Miss Parkinson will be having a word."_

"_Bella don't" Said Narcissa firmly._

_Bella made a move to argue, but a look from Narcissa silenced her._

_Later that night a terrible storm was raging outside, although it was muffled down in the Slytherin dungeons, it was still awfully loud. As a child Narcissa had never been afraid of anything, she had never had Bella's or Droma's wild braveness, she had simply been unafraid. Except when it came to thunderstorms. She lay in bed that night shivering to herself under the blankets hoping that it would be over soon. She did not speak to any of the other girls in her dormitory, they were still terrified of them over the Bella incident of that evening, and besides she was a Black, and Blacks did not show weakness, and fear was the greatest weakness there was. _

_Suddenly a hissing, then a whisper caught her attention "Narcissa? Are you in here?"_

"_Bella?" she hissed back. "Is that you?"_

_Her questions were answered when the oldest Black sister pulled back the curtains of the four poster bed and climbed in beside her._

"_You ok Cissa?"_

"_I was scared" she whimpered quietly_

"_Why didn't you come up and find me you silly goose?" Bella chastised gently. _

"_I didn't know where the third year dormitories were."_

"_Never mind, I'm here now" she comforted as she took hold of Narcissa's hand and the two girls snuggled down and went to sleep._

Narcissa remembered fondly how Bella had vanished by the time she, and the other girls in her dormitory had woken up. It had taken Violet Parkinson another week to finally discover that Narcissa was the youngest in the Black family. Since then the only feeling that passed between the two girls was one of complete loathing. As the pretty daughter of a prominent pureblooded family, Violet had always considered herself to be in prime place to become the top girl in Slytherin for that year; however Narcissa's social standing and relationship with Bella had soon put a stop to that. It wasn't that Narcissa wanted to be the alpha female for that year, it was just that as a Black it was expected of her, and Narcissa believed strongly in family duty.

.

.

.

The first two terms at school that year seemed to fly by in almost an instant, life continued, much as it always did. They had only been back at Hogwarts a week since the Easter holidays which Andromeda, to their mother's distress, had insisted spending at school. Meaning, in Narcissa's mind it had been a rather pleasant holiday, not having to referee her two eldest sisters. She was wandering through the corridor, planning to make an early start on the transfiguration homework that McGonagall had just set, when she heard a strangled scream coming from the common room. She hurried into the room and was met with an ugly sight. Andromeda and Bellatrix were fighting again, except this was worse than anything Narcissa had seen between them before. Andromeda's eyes were red from crying and Bellatrix had her hands in her sister's hair and was shaking her violently, while Andromeda cried out.

"Bella stop, stop it Bella" she begged, her voice little more than a sob.

But Bellatrix was deaf to her sister's pleas and blind to the spectators in the common room, who were watching the scene with great interest. "Why should I? You're a filthy blood-traitor and I won't have it, you're not to see that mudblood boy again Droma, I mean it."

Narcissa, looking at everyone watching, had no choice, she ran over to her sisters and pulled them apart, Andromeda falling to the floor as she pushed Bella up against the wall and pinning her there for a minute, whispering into her ear "Not now Bella, we'll deal with this later. In Private" she emphasised, they didn't need to air their dirty laundry in the middle of the Slytherin common room. For a moment she thought that Bella was going to hex her, but then she relaxed under Narcissa's grip, before storming off to her dormitory.

Narcissa then turned to her other sister, who was still on the floor of the common room.

"Thank you" said Andromeda quietly, but her gratitude fell on deaf ears.

"Get up." Narcissa spat coldly, and waited for Andromeda to brush of her clothes before speaking in a voice so low it was almost a whisper, "Is it true?" she demanded, Andromeda only nodded in reply "And his name?"

"Thomas McKinnon" she replied her voice low as her sister ushered her into a deserted corner of the common room.

"End it." Narcissa's voice was as cold as her icy blue eyes. "You're a Black, and you know that the Blacks do not tolerate blood-traitors. I don't want to have to tell mother, but I will if I have to"

Andromeda nodded and walked away. Narcissa had no doubt that she would end it with the boy, if Bellatrix's fierce reaction hadn't seen to that her threat certainly would have. Unlike Andromeda, and half of Slytherin, she knew it was Bella's way of showing that she cared. If mother and father found out about the muggle-born, there would be hell to pay. She found Bellatrix, predictably, surrounded by debris, she noticed the remains of Andromeda's broom, not that Andromeda would dare tell. Narcissa sat on Bellatrix's bed and waited for the elder girl to speak.

"What did she have to say for herself?" she demanded angrily.

"Very little" Narcissa replied coolly, not wanting to anger Bellatrix further.

"I can't believe she would stoop to that level, if mother and father knew that she even spoke to mudbloods let alone dated one…" the repercussions for Andromeda would be awful.

"Language Bella" Narcissa reprimanded gently, "I think she'll break it off with him, I told her that I would tell mother if she didn't." Bella nodded, and Narcissa swept out of the room, she had her transfiguration coursework to start.

The next day a red-eyed Andromeda told her that she had broken things off with that boy, Narcissa smiled to herself, it was all for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I would like to say a HUGE thank you to Aulizia and Kirixchi for the use of Ravensden and Shadowbarrow - you guys are great!

.

.

Narcissa smoothed down her robes before sitting down gracefully and eyeing the surroundings. She looked out of the window and glanced up at the castle. This was the last time she would ever sit on the Hogwarts express, which was now preparing to set off back to London and Platform 9 ¾ . The only other people sitting in the carriage with her at the moment were the younger Lestrange and her younger cousin, Regalus. He often stuck closely to her, especially in situations where there was inter-house mingling because his older brother, Sirius, and his friends often had a nasty sense of humour. This thought was confirmed when Severus Snape entered the carriage, unable to speak as his lips had been magically glued together.

.

"Finite incantum" she sighed pointing her wand at the younger boy, who nodded his thanks before sitting in the corner and opening a dark arts book.

The carriage door banged again, heralding the entrance of Violet Parkinson and a few of her cronies, who eyed Narcissa up evilly before sitting down next to her and starting chatting.

"So Narcissa?" Violet asked her viciously. "Have you started planning your coming out party yet? I've been preparing mine for months." She paused nastily, "or have recent events gotten in the way?"

If looks could kill, the one Narcissa threw would have frozen Violet on the spot. Recent events, as she had not-so-tactfully put it, was referring to Andromeda's recent elopement, with a muggle-born, going by the name of Ted Tonks. Narcissa had received two letters informing her of the event. One from each of her sisters. Bellatrix's letter, which she received first, was an angry affair, bitter and disappointed with her sisters' actions, it had informed her of the elopement and of the fact that Aunt Walburga had blasted her off the family tapestry, along with anybody else she didn't like, Narcissa mentally added. Andromeda's letter had been so much different from her elder sister's letter. It was joyful and full of hope for a better future. She was sorry for the way that things had turned out but this was the way that Droma wanted to live her life, the rest of the family be dammed.

And that was it. Where there had previously been three Black sisters, now there were only two, and it wasn't as if people acted as if Andromeda had died, or disappeared, it was simply as if she had never even existed. When Narcissa had returned for the Easter holidays, shortly after Droma's defection, Ravensden had changed; any indication that there had ever been a middle daughter had gone. The family portrait had been altered; every last one of Andromeda's things had disappeared.

Narcissa returned to the problem at hand, Parkinson, even in their last few hours together she seemed to be determined to try and prove that she had some sort of superiority over her, but Narcissa was a Black, wizarding royalty and nobody was superior to her.

"I'll plan for it when I return home" Narcissa watched Violet's face light up with glee then took the shot. "Planning for a party at Ravensden takes much less effort than planning for a party at a much smaller venue, don't you thing Violet?" The other girls face tinged pink, but she remained silent. Violet's home, somewhere in wizarding London was significantly smaller than the ancient ancestral home of the Black family.

However, having found a potential soft spot, Violet wasn't about to give up. "I do feel for you Narcissa, I truly do" although she was offering her sympathy, it wasn't genuine.

"Why's that Violet?" Narcissa sighed in return; she really didn't have the energy to deal with all the fuss.

"Well the situation with your sister is bound to reflect on you. Could make it near impossible for either you or Bellatrix" she paused on the name of Narcissa's older sister distastefully "to find a good match"

"Oh you don't need to worry about Cissa" Rabastan answered on her behalf "Or Bella, for that matter."

"Why's that then" sniped back Parkinson, not relishing the interruption.

"Didn't you hear already?" he smirked "Bella managed to ensnare one of the most eligible bachelors around."

Narcissa smiled elegantly before turning to stare out of the window. It was true, Rodolphus Lestrange was quite the catch, a fact that she lorded over Violet with pleasure. Having the Lestranges as in-laws would have made a huge difference to Violet's social standing, however it barely altered her own.

Her musings were interrupted by the presence of Sirius entering the compartment; every pair of eyes fell upon him in a deadly glare. By his ancestry Sirius had every right to sit in the carriage, he was after all pureblooded, and a Black. Narcissa gazed at him coolly, hiking up an eyebrow questioningly.

"And to what do we owe the honour?" she drawled.

"I got an owl from Mum, she says that we're picking you up from the station." He said it rudely, to make up for the fact that he was slightly intimidated by the number of Slytherins in the room.

Narcissa nodded, naturally, that was the case. Her mother hadn't been seen in public since Droma ran away.

Sirius turned to where Snape was sitting in the corner "Wondered where you'd got to. Hiding were we Snivellus?"

Before Snape had chance to reply, Narcissa jumped in, feeling sorry for the younger boy.

"Was that everything Sirius?" Seeing defeat, he nodded and left the carriage, leaving Narcissa in relative peace for the rest of the journey.

.

.

.

When she arrived at the station, she watched her Aunt Walburga embrace both her sons, though one more tightly than the other, while the look Sirius gave his mother was one of utter loathing. Narcissa sighed before kissing her Aunt on the cheek, and enduring the normal family fussing of 'my haven't you grown' and talk of her coming out ball and her sister's engagement.

On her arrival at Ravensden her elder sister was waiting for her in the hallway, fiancée in tow, sporting an enormous diamond ring on her left and, which she flashed around for Narcissa, and everyone else in the party to have a look at.

"Oh Bella" Narcissa breathed, before the two girls erupted into screams and started jumping around the room, hugging each other excitedly. "We have to go shopping for dresses soon!" she squealed, the wedding date had been announced and was to take place in just over three months, as Bellatrix didn't believe in long engagements, or long periods of waiting for anything for that matter.

"How about tomorrow?"

Narcissa nodded and wthe next morning they both apparated into Diagon Alley, leaving a bemused Rodolphus in the hallway of the ancestral Black family home. The two girls had been shopping for little over three hours, and were entering their fourth boutique, and Bella had already lost interest, and was off in her own dream world.

"Miss Black? Excuse me Miss Black?" The shop assistant had been trying to get Bellatrix's attention for the last five minutes. However Bellatrix's mind was elsewhere.

"Bella" hissed Narcissa, elbowing her sister gently in the ribs, causing Bellatrix to look at her questioningly, Narcissa nodded in the direction of the sales witch.

"How can I help you today Miss Black?" It was unsurprising that the witch behind the counter knew the identity of the Black sisters, they were regularly featured in the society pages of the Daily Prophet and Witches Weekly, generally Bella found this tiresome, that people had nothing better to do than read about which one of the three sisters had been on a date, or to a party, or been shopping for goodness sakes.

"Well, I would like to buy a wedding dress." What on earth else would she be doing in a wedding dress shop?

"Any particular style you were looking for?" Bellatrix shook her head, dresses really weren't her forte. It wasn't that she didn't like dressing up and looking nice, it's just that generally she had better things to do than spend hours on her appearance. At 19, Bellatrix Black had blossomed, her once pretty features were now striking, she had long black hair, which she wore loose, hanging in glossy curls, dark eyes framed by long dark eyelashes, and she had the complexion of a perfect English rose, pale skin with rosy cheeks. She was beautiful when she woke up in the morning, so hours spent on her appearance didn't really make a difference.

"I thought perhaps a full skirted gown, with a cathedral train." Interjected Narcissa smoothly.

Bellatrix nodded at the sales assistant, who walked into the back, presumably to get the dress. When it came to these matters Narcissa always knew best. At 17 Narcissa was starting to look more like her elder sister, though her complexion was a lot warmer, with her honey blond hair and girly features.

"So Narcissa, how's it going with your dream man?" It was a well known fact in good wizarding circles that Narcissa had been dating Charles Jugson, a Slytherin from Andromeda's year, exclusively for over a year now.

"I would hardly refer to him as my dream man" she replied dryly. He was a nice enough guy, and would do to pass the time, he was sweet, gentle and caring, but unfortunately he was beneath her. Her parents would never agree to the match, even if she wanted to marry him, which of course she didn't.

"He's not good enough for you, you know" Bella remarked as she looked at a pair of pearl shoes in a glass display case.

"Very few wizards are" Cissa bit back, her parents were incredibly fussy when it came to suitors.

"Oh, I suppose I could name a few"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Augustus Rockwood?"

"Has atrocious table manners"

"Antonin Dolohov"

"Is currently dating Theodora Nott"

"Karl Zambini"

"Is still half in love with Andromeda"

"Ummm I believe Goyle and Crabbe are both still single"

"Are barely any better than Jugson"

"Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"Is halfway decent, I suppose" she teased her sister with a smile.

"How about Lucius Malfoy?"

Narcissa surprised her sister by remaining silent on the topic of the Malfoy heir; however she soon closed the subject of the conversation. "Anyway Bella, what does it matter what eligible wizards are out there, I haven't even had my coming out party and I'm not going to strain myself trying to 'land' a decent catch"

"You've been talking to Violet Parkinson again, haven't you?"

"Unfortunately" she sighed, but further conversation was stinted by the reappearance of the sales witch, with Bella's dress in tow.

It was white, which Narcissa immediately had switched to ivory. Bellatrix tried on the dress, and glanced in the mirror, before glancing over at her sister. Narcissa was frowning, and Bellatrix had to agree with her. The colour was nice, Bella had never been the type to wear pure white, but the rest of the dress, simply wasn't her.

"It's too fluffy" she flapped her hands around in distaste.

"Perhaps something more A-line?" Suggested Narcissa, before adding thoughtfully "How about something more strappy as well Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded, and with a flick of the sales witch's wand the dress's sleeves disappeared and the gown became less full, leaving, in Bella's eyes, the perfect dress. It was pale ivory, with tiny spaghetti straps, the bodice was simple, gathered at the waist with tiny white crystal beads, before flowing out to the ground.

"Oh Bellatrix" sighed Narcissa, "It's perfect."

Bella merely nodded, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

The sales witch smiled, "When's the happy occasion?"

"In three months" Bellatrix replied politely. "I'll take the dress."

"Will you be requiring a veil?"

"No, thank you. Just the dress."

Five minutes after the two girls had finished purchasing the dress they marched arm in arm to Florean Fortescue's and both ordered well deserved ice-cream sundaes.

Narcissa was staring over Bellatrix's shoulder, not really paying attention to Bella's whining about wedding preparations, she had heard it when they had been writing the guest list, choosing the menu and organising the table plan. Bella glanced over her shoulder following Narcissa's gaze, and she saw two wizards walking towards their table.

"Bella" hissed Narcissa, who was pretending she hadn't seen Lucius and Rodolphus approaching. "Show me your ring again."

"Why? You've seen it a million times already." For arguing with her sister she was rewarded a sharp kick under the table and a glare.

"Just show me the damn ring Bella"

"All right" Bellatrix begrudgingly held out her hand.

"Oh Bella, it's so pretty" Narcissa cooed, as Lucius and Rodolphus arrived at their table. Lucius was eyeing Narcissa and the ring thoughtfully.

"Miss Black, Miss Narcissa" Greeted Lucius formally, bending over to kiss Narcissa's hand.

"Hello Mr Malfoy, Rodolphus" Narcissa replied politely.

"Malfoy, Lestrange." Nodded Bella, moving her chair round so the two gentlemen could sit down.

"So what have you two beautiful ladies been doing this fine afternoon?" flirted Lestrange teasingly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and Bellatrix grinned, "We've been wedding dress shopping, do you wanna see it?"

"Bella!" gasped Narcissa, "You can't show him the dress before the wedding. It's bad luck. You remember what happened to poor Aunt Capella"

"That had nothing to do with luck."

"The groom saw the dress before the wedding."

"It still had nothing to do with seeing the dress."

"A goat landed on her during the ceremony."

"Cissa, you're being ridiculous."

Rodophus started to peek in the bag, but was stopped by a determined Narcissa waving her wand" Accio!", the bag flew into her hand. "Don't you dare look in that bag Rodolphus" she said clutching it to her chest.

"I wouldn't dream of it Narcissa. So tell me," he said, changing the topic suddenly. "Did you have a nice time leaving school"

"Yes, thank you" she replied politely.

"Oh look" commented Bellatrix evilly "Violet Parkinson has just arrived."

"Should we invite her to sit with us, after all she is one of us." Asked Rodolphus. One of us simply meant a pureblooded witch of good standing.

"Barely" commented Narcissa inspecting her nails with a distasteful look on her face.

Bellatrix agreed with her sister. "She doesn't know her place in society" and she scooped a small spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her mouth

But the discussion became moot, as the witch in question spotted them and invited herself over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Narcissa!" Violet called when she was standing barely three feet away. Narcissa looked down haughtily, pretending that she hadn't seen or heard the girl as she continued to eat her ice cream daintily.

"Bellatrix! How are you?"

"That's Miss Black, thank you" Bellatrix commented coolly. What the girl failed to realise was that they no longer attended Hogwarts. Socialising with people solely on the merits of their house was now moot, and although Violet came from a perfectly well respected pure blooded family, she was hardly in their class.

Violet ignored her cool comment, "Narcissa, are you not going to introduce me to your friends?"

Narcissa sighed, as much as she disliked Violet, it went against almost all of her nature to be rude. Rudeness showed bad breeding and weakness and Narcissa never showed anyone her weak points.

"Violet" she smiled "This is Bellatrix's fiancée, Mr Rodolphus Lestrange, and his friend Mr Lucius Malfoy." She paused, wondering how to introduce Violet, "Rodolphus, Mr Malfoy, this is Violet Parkinson."

Violet smiled warmly at the two gentlemen. Before her sat the two most eligible bachelors in wizarding society, and she obviously wanted to make a good impression. "Mr Malfoy" she said moving closer to him slightly, "You were on the Slytherin Quidditch team were you not?"

"Yes I was" he smiled at her, "And please, call me Lucius."

Violet shot a triumphant glare over at Narcissa, she was now on first name terms with Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned to join the conversation between Rodolphus and her sister.

"Bella, you do realise we're supposed to meet mother in twenty minutes for tea?"

"Oh no!" she gasped, "I completely forgot." She turned to her younger sister, "Will you be ok to get home on your own?"

"Don't worry Bella" Lucius soothed suddenly, "I will be more than happy to accompany Miss Narcissa home, after all we can't leave a young lady on her own."

"Cheers Lucius!" Rodolphus clapped him on the back as he got up to leave.

Bella followed him, waving to Narcissa as she left.

"Now Miss Black" Lucius offered her his arm "Let's get you home before it gets dark shall we?"

Narcissa looked at her watch and rolled her eyes, "Mr Malfoy", she remarked dryly "it's July, it wont get dark for another four hours."

"Well I don't want to take any risks with you of course" he countered smoothly.

Narcissa smiled at him indulgently "Well I am awfully tired" she confessed. It was the truth, and it was kind of Lucius to offer to take her home, and Narcissa didn't like to put him out. "It's very kind of you to go to this trouble Mr Malfoy" she told him sincerely.

"Nonsense, it would be appalling to leave a lady to fend for herself in the streets."

During this exchange Violet was getting increasingly annoyed, she didn't like to sit on the sidelines at the best of times, especially not when Lucius Malfoy was involved. She coughed subtly, causing Lucius to revert his attention back to her, "Violet, I trust you will be alright to get home on your own, after all, you arrived by yourself." She looked livid, much to Narcissa's amusement. She disappointedly nodded her agreement, and Lucius escorted Narcissa out into the bright sunshine of Diagon Alley.

Narcissa and Lucius chatted amicably during the rest of their walk to the fireplace at the end of Diagon Alley, keeping strictly to neutral topics such as the weather and recent parties. They both agreed that the were having the finest July they had seen for years and the Notts party the previous Easter has been a terrible crush.

"So Miss Narcissa, I do believe I saw you at the Malfoy Spring Ball this year, would I be correct?"

"Yes, I attended it with Charles Jugson, do you know him?"

"I believe so, he's cousin to Severus Snape, is he not?"

"That's right" Narcissa agreed.

"And are you still seeing him at the moment Miss Narcissa?"

"For the time being" she told him smoothly, things with Jugson would come to an end, probably sooner rather than later, her parents did not really approve of him. Admittedly he was a nice boy, from a good family, and as such he had been an acceptable dalliance for the time she had spent in school, but it would never be permitted to go any further.

They walked in silence for the rest of the walk, until it was their turn to floo home. Lucius did the honours, throwing a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and allowing Narcissa to step into the fire. "Ravensden Hall" she said very clearly, remembering the time she had accidentally arrived at a hag's home in East Glossop. The fire swirled around her, and a second later, she was standing in the middle of the fireplace in the main hall of her home.

"Mother" she called up the stairs, "I'm home." Before turning back to the fireplace as Lucius Malfoy stepped into the hallway.

"Ahh, Narcissa" she could here her mother's voice coming from the top of the stairs behind her, a note of astonishment in her voice as she saw her companion, "And Mr Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise."

"How do you do Mrs Black" he replied politely.

She nodded politely, "Would you care to join us for a cup of tea in the garden?"

"Thank you for your kind offer but regretfully, I have urgent business in town." Her mother was visibly disappointed. "Miss Narcissa, I hope to have the pleasure of your company again soon." He nodded his goodbye to each of the women in turn before walking back into the fireplace "Serpenaven" he muttered before disappearing.

Narcissa looked over to her mother, she was looking far too excited. "Mr Malfoy!" she almost squealed in delight, "What a gentleman, to escort you home, how utterly charming" she gushed in delight.

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she walked through into the parlour "Don't plan our wedding just yet mother."

"Whose wedding?" her father asked as he looked up from where he was sitting in the armchair reading the morning paper.

"Nobody's Daddy" she replied bending down to kiss him gently on the temple.

"Welcome home 'Cissa" he smiled up at her, appraising his younger daughter, out of the three she would definitely go the furthest, she lacked Bella's temper and Andromeda's sensibilities, she would have every bachelor in the Wizarding World flocked around her once she came out. "Darling, would you sit down, there's something we need to discuss." She sat down obediently and waited for her father to begin. "Darling, as you're aware your coming out into society is about to take place, and you will be attending your first debutante balls."

"Yes Daddy" she agreed, Narcissa had been looking forward to this summer for years, she was about to enter wizarding society and hopefully attract a suitor.

"Now as you are aware Bellatrix and…" he paused for a moment, he had been about to say 'and Andromeda' however he stopped himself, "As you aware, your sister Bellatrix, was left to find her own suitor."

Rodolphus Lestrange Narcissa mused as she nodded her agreement. Her sister's fiancée was one of the most eligible bachelors in wizarding London at the moment, and Bellatrix had done well for herself in snaring him, mind you the two had always been close.

"However" her father continued, "We, I mean your mother and I, have decided to take a different course with you Narcissa." Her brow furrowed in confusion, take a different course with you, what on earth did he mean.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed her father's next words, "What I mean is princess, that I and your mother have found you a suitor, the betrothal was arranged when you were only a child."

Narcissa was shocked, it wasn't that arranged marriages were uncommon in wizarding society, in fact they took place quite frequently, it was just that she had never thought her parents would arrange one for her, after all, they hadn't for Bella or Droma.

"Narcissa darling" her mother soothed, bringing her hands to her daughters shoulders, "it's for the best, he's ever such a nice young man…"

"Who?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"What's that dear?" her mother asked, running her hand through Narcissa's curls, though Narcissa wished she would stop.

"Who is it that you have arranged for me to marry?"

Her parents exchanged a look, and suddenly Narcissa started to worry, what if it was somebody awful, oh my goodness it could be one of the Crabbe brothers.

But then her father spoke and she breathed a sigh of relief "I believe you know him, his name is Lucius Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucius Malfoy?" Bella exclaimed later that evening, as she stretched out on Narcissa's bed, her younger sister lying, curled up with a pillow that rested on Bella's lap. The two girls were snuggled up together in their pajamas, Narcissa's were the finest pink silk, consisting of a lacy camisole and loose fitting bottoms. Bella's nightdress was covered by a comfy green dressing gown, with a matching pair of green slippers and Narcissa's cat, Lyra, a going away present for her first term at Hogwarts was curled up in a ball beside her.

Narcissa nodded calmly.

"So they're making you marry Lucius Malfoy?" she questioned again, unable to get her head around recent events.

"Making me marry is an extreme term Bella; they haven't cast the imperius curse just yet."

"What are you going to do then?" Bella questioned anxiously.

Narcissa sighed, "I'm not going to do anything at this exact moment in time, I'm still currently dating Charles, though I suspect I should end things sooner rather than later, and Mr Malfoy appears to be chasing after Parkinson."

"Goodness only knows why, she has nothing going for her." There was no answer from Narcissa, so Bella continued, "So why did Mother and Daddy wait so long to tell you then?"

"The Malfoys, while wanting a pre-arranged match, dislike the idea of an arranged marriage, they want it to look like we came together of our own accord." Narcissa rolled her eyes elegantly.

"So it's going to be a real courtship at least?"

"Hardly" she snorted back "it's going to be one huge farce made up to look like a real courtship."

They sat in silence for a while, Bella running her fingers through her sister's soft golden locks, while Narcissa was off in her own thoughts, thoughts that she didn't much feel like sharing for the moment. When her parents told her that she was to marry Lucius Malfoy she had been shocked, and now that feeling was wearing off she was starting to feel more than a little apprehensive, although she had seen the Malfoy heir at school, and around town she barely knew him. Bella did though, she thought suddenly, the pair had had an understanding at Hogwarts, and he was a good friend of Rodolphus, she could ask Bella much of the things that she wanted to know. But not tonight.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her mother came into the room to check that her youngest was alright. She was holding a small candle in one hand, to light the dark passages of Ravensden; however it was unneeded in Narcissa's bedroom, which was, as always full of candles making the room bright and cheery.

"I'm fine mother" Narcissa replied evenly, she just wanted to be left to sit quietly, her mother sensing this, bent over and kissed her on the forehead gently "Goodnight darling, I'll have Aggie bring you up some hot chocolate." She bent over and kissed Bella before sweeping out the room, leaving the faint scent of perfume and powder that Narcissa associated with her mother.

Narcissa had always adored her mother, Druella Black was beautiful, and Narcissa was said to be her mother's image, except for their hair, Druella had a gentle sandy coloured mane, while Narcissa's locks were a heavenly blonde. Narcissa had always tried to be exactly like her mother, as a child she had put her make up on, and played dress-up with her robes. She had always admired her mother's effortless grace, and her first memories were of her girlish laugh.

"Are you very angry with mother?" asked Bellatrix suddenly, Bella had always hated family conflicts, it had broken her heart when Andromeda had run away, and secretly in her heart of hearts she was terrified of loosing another sister in the same way.

"No" Narcissa replied calmly "not really, I guess I'm just a bit confused, my head is reeling from taking all the information in."

"Do you think he knows?" Bella asked thoughtfully.

A frown wrinkled Narcissa's forehead "I don't know, I think he does."

"I guess it explains why he was so nice to you today." Lucius Malfoy rarely did anything unless he could see the benefit in it for himself.

Narcissa sighed heavily; it was all just too much for one day. She rolled over, facing away from Bella, and yawned pointedly. Bellatrix took the hint and left, leaving Narcissa alone, with her cat and with her thoughts.

She was going to marry Lucius Malfoy.

That was all there was now. It could have been worse, Lucius was from a very respectable family, second only to the Blacks themselves, and he was quite handsome, with his aristocratic features and his long blond hair. It wasn't the groom she objected to so much, really all pureblooded wizards were the same as far as she was concerned, and Lucius was considered the best, which was why her parents had agreed to the entire affair.

She rolled over and sighed to herself heavily, she didn't like to not feel in control, and she definitely wasn't in control of this situation, by the sounds of it the Malfoy's were, and that Narcissa definitely didn't like. However, she decided that she was going to work out how to regain the upper hand in the morning. It would be Theodora's party tomorrow night, and there was no point in loosing beauty sleep now, as she would need to look her best. Especially with Parkinson going to be there, and by the looks of things it was becoming increasingly likely that she would be there on Lucius' arm. Narcissa reached for her wand, and with a quick flick extinguished all the candles. She certainly wasn't going to worry about that pathetic excuse for a witch now. She shut her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

"Did you read the papers today?" Bellatrix asked, bounding into Narcissa's room, she had some form of green gloop on her face and her hair was tightly twisted into rollers.

"Is mother helping you get ready for the party?" asked Narcissa sympathetically, as she reached for a hair-grip from the small nervous looking elf who was helping her style her hair.

Bella nodded, and flopped herself down on Narcissa's bed hard "Did you read the prophet today?" she asked anxiously as she waved it around.

"No, why?" asked Narcissa as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and pinned it up gently.

"He was in it again!" Bella told her excitedly.

"Oh really." Narcissa replied uninterestedly. She didn't need to ask who 'He' was; Bellatrix had been going on about this Lord Voldemort and his 'revolutionary' thoughts since she left school. She said that he was going to change the wizarding world. Narcissa doubted it; after all, thinking muggles and muggle-borns were scum was hardly a revolutionary thought, it was really just common sense.

Bella was telling Narcissa about the article in detail, though she wasn't really listening. He had been spouting off about how muggle-borns should be left with the muggles, or something similar, it was always the case.

"…And apparently he's got quite the following now."

"What?" Narcissa asked again, distracted, "Who's got quite the following?"

"Lord Voldemort." Bella sighed; Narcissa had never really taken the same level of interest into politics as her older sister. "Lot's of the boys have joined him. I wonder if he let's girls join?"

"Join what?"

"His group" Bella informed her haughtily "They call themselves the Death Eaters. It's mostly old members of the Knights of Walpurgis though."

"The Death Eaters?" Narcissa's ears suddenly pricked up "Aren't they responsible for those muggle-born deaths that occurred last spring."

Bella nodded conspiratorially "But it was never confirmed."

Narcissa looked pale, "Bell, I don't think you should get messed up in things like that, you'll get into such trouble. Mother and Daddy would have a fit!"

"Oh don't be such a girl, besides" she added threateningly "They'll only find out if you tell them."

"I won't tell them, but I still don't think that it's a good idea! What would Rodolphus think?"

Bella got of the bed and knelt down next to Narcissa, whispering into her ear "He's already a member, and he wants me to join."

"On your head be it" Narcissa told her, hearing the approach of her mother's footsteps, before the pair of them quickly changed the subject.

"Bella go away!" Narcissa ordered as her mother entered the room, "I'm trying to get ready and you're distracting me." She opened a tube of mascara and started applying it gently with her mouth open slightly.

"There you are Bellatrix" her mother huffed as she swept into the room, she was already ready to go, with her hair pinned up in an elegant chignon and wearing black and grey dress robes that were in perfect taste. "Go and wash your face! Leave Narcissa in peace, we want her looking her best for tonight's party now don't we?" However Bella had left the room by the time her mother was telling her to leave Narcissa alone. Mrs Black then went to rest her hands gently on her mother's shoulders.

"I don't suppose it matters what I look like, seeing as I'm already spoken for." Narcissa bit back sounding snappier than she actually felt.

"Now darling, don't be like that. You know perfectly well that it mattes what you look like. You're a Black, and as a Black it's important that you show all the other girls their place in society" she kissed her daughter on the cheek tenderly "that's below you" she whispered with a knowing smile, and despite herself Narcissa smiled an identical smile back. "Now" her mother's breezy attitude was back "what dress are you going to wear tonight?"

"I haven't decided yet" she started to apply her lipstick, a soft peach colour, which brought out the golden honey tones of her skin.

"Well I'll leave you too get ready, goodness knows Bellatrix needs my help more than you do."

Narcissa smiled warmly as her mother bustled off to get Bellatrix ready, her heart going out to her sister, who couldn't abide their mother's fussing at the best of times, let alone when getting ready for a party that she didn't really want to go to. Narcissa applied the finishing touches to her make-up, and wandered over to the closet. She shivered slightly and pulled her dressing-gown around herself tighter, but the soft peach silk did little against the cold breeze coming from underneath the door. She opened up her wardrobe and looked inside, as a debutante, she would be expected to wear something in white, however with her pale skin the colour had never really done her any favours and her mother had ordered her gowns for the season in more of a champagne colour. The dress she chose for that evening was pretty, but relatively demure, after all Theodora was one of her closest friends and she didn't want to risk looking like she was trying to outshine the girl. The dress was plain, straight fitting with soft straps; it was pretty and understated and would be perfectly complemented by the Black family debutante necklace. All the women in the family had worn it at their debutante parties, it had most recently been seen adorning Andromeda's neck, however that wasn't mentioned by her father as he clasped it round her neck shortly before they were due to depart.

When Charles arrived to pick her up in order to escort Narcissa to the party, he looked dashing in his dress-robes, however she noted they weren't new for the occasion, and Narcissa felt a pang knowing that this was the reason that, after tonight, she was going to have to end things with him. However in the meantime she was all smiles and giggles as she posed, first on her own, then with Bellatrix then finally with Charles, while her father took photos to mark the occasion.

"My little Cissa" her father smiled, kissing her on the cheek as she was about to step into the fireplace, "all grown up and attending her first deb party. I'm so proud of you sweetheart." He suddenly looked at her sadly, he was obviously thinking of Andromeda. "You're a good girl Cissa, I don't tell you that enough."

"Don't be silly Daddy" she replied throwing her arms around his neck and giving him a huge hug, before waving brightly and stepping into the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Narcissa arrived at the party she made a beeline to where Bellatrix was standing with their group of friends. Charles was more than happy to tag along as he generally disliked socialising with witches and wizards who hadn't been in Slytherin, Narcissa had no such qualms, however being a pure-blood was a pre-requisite for her attention. She neglected to return a wave to Molly Weasley, her second or third cousin, she never could quite remember, before being greeted by Theodora, who was anxious to know what Narcissa thought of her party.

The Notts were an old pureblooded family, however their funds were fairly limited, and her class was more akin to the Parkinsons than the Blacks, however the children had been wise in choosing their friends, her elder brother was in a close knit group with Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Augustus Rockwood. When Theodora had informed her mother, at the end of their first year, that she was best friends with Narcissa Black her mother had been delighted as it allowed her to significantly raise her social standing.

Narcissa was distracted from her thoughts by a flash of Blond hair from the other side of the room, Lucius Malfoy had just arrived. He was wearing simple, yet elegant black dress robes, and a delighted looking Violet Parkinson was gracing his arm, much to Narcissa's distaste. With a sigh she turned back to Charles, who was heatedly discussing Quidditch results with her soon-to-be brother-in law. Narcissa drifted on the edge of their conversation, Quidditch had never really interested her that much, she had been to all the games at Hogwarts naturally, but that had been about house pride and supporting other Slytherins, however now that her school days were over she had no intention of following the sport.

"Lucius! There you are!" Rodolphus called over the crowd, causing Lucius to escort Violet over to the group. Bellatrix turned her nose up at the newly arrived witch, Narcissa decided that the simplest option was just to deny her existence, and as usual all the other girls followed the suit of the Black sisters.

"We were wondering when you'd arrive" he continued.

"Well I'm here now" he countered smoothly, "Miss Black you look ravishing. I have half a mind to steal you away from your fiancée."

"I'd like to see you try" Rodolphus muttered quietly, as Bellatrix laughed at the compliment. She looked gorgeous that night in a simple black dress that their mother had spent half an hour trying to persuade her not to wear as she was under the impression that it made Bella look like she was going to a funeral.

"Malfoy, stop trying to cause trouble" she scolded with a twinkle in her eye, Bellatrix and Lucius had a history of teasing and gentle flirtation, that had over the years led to nothing, Bellatrix was fiercely loyal to Rodolphus and at any rate the Malfoy heir had far too much respect for Bellatrix to add her to his list of conquests.

Violet, not liking to lack for attention suddenly announced in a huff that she was off to powder her nose disappeared in the direction of the bathroom.

"Charles" Narcissa cooed as she watched Violet trounce off "I'm awfully thirsty, could you be a dear and get me a drink?"

"Of course" he pecked her on the cheek and headed in the direction of the bar.

Seeing Narcissa left standing alone, Lucius immediately strolled over to stand by her side, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she seemed a little out of sorts, a little on edge, not that you could really tell from her facial expression, it was as ever the proud mask that all Blacks wore.

"Good evening Miss Narcissa" he kissed her hand formally.

"Is there really need for such formalities, given the circumstances Mr Malfoy?" Ah, he thought, that was it.

"It would seem odd if we were suddenly on first name terms in public Narcissa" he said softly, she nodded in agreement "I take it your parents have seen fit to inform you of our arrangement then?"

"Yes, they did" she said coolly, and she hadn't appreciated being kept in the dark about it.

"As you are probably aware I have no desire to settle down, as it were, for another year or so."

Narcissa shrugged the comment off, "The feeling is mutual. However" she added suddenly, seeing the re appearance of Violet Parkinson, "I assume I have sole rights to that lovely Malfoy engagement ring."

"I beg your pardon but I don't quite catch your meaning."

"If the Malfoy ring is put on another finger, even if you don't intend to go through with the engagement, it won't be adorning my hand. Do you catch my meaning now?"

"Crystal clear." He suddenly eyed up Charles, standing in line at the punch bowl "I assume that arrangement works both ways?"

"Naturally" she smiled, "I just don't want to look like a second-best consolation prize" she told him proudly turning to look behind her, where Charles was still standing by the bar.

"Believe me, you were first choice." It wasn't strictly true, when the Senior Mr Malfoy and Mr Black were arranging the match Lucius' father had originally intended Lucius and Bellatrix to be wed, however Mrs Malfoy had intervened saying that their temperaments were not at all suited to one another, Mr Black had been quick to offer Andromeda, as the middle child, as an alternative, however Mrs Malfoy had suggested Narcissa. She had always had a soft spot for the youngest of the Black daughters, Narcissa being the prettiest, had always been paraded with pride at her mother's tea parties, while the other two girls remained upstairs. To this day Mrs Malfoy and Narcissa were still close friends, with Lucius' Mother looking on Narcissa as almost a daughter of her own, and Narcissa looking on Mrs Malfoy as a much beloved aunt.

As Violet approached them Lucius smoothly changed the topic of conversation. "My mother sends you her love Miss Narcissa."

"Thank you very much Mr Malfoy, you will send her mine back in return?"

"Of course" he nodded.

"I wasn't aware Narcissa was an acquaintance of your mother's Lucius." Violet flaunted, emphasising his name to demonstrate the fact she was on first name terms with the Malfoy heir, much to the youngest Black's amusement.

"Yes" Lucius confirmed, "My mother and Narcissa have been close for years, I think that she may even prefer you to me" he laughed smoothly and Narcissa joined in. She had spent much time at Malfoy Manor being mothered and coddled by Mrs Malfoy.

"I would love to meet her some time" the jealousy in Violet's face made Narcissa want to giggle.

"You should" Narcissa agreed with a sly smile, "I'm sure she would love to meet you, don't you think so Mr Malfoy?" she raised her eyebrow questioningly, smirking slightly before walking off. It wasn't that Narcissa liked to cause trouble, that was normally Bellatrix's forte, however Narcissa wanted to let him know and her message was perfectly clear: she could cause trouble if she wanted to.

The next day Narcissa went down to breakfast to find that two owls had arrived for her before she had gotten up. The first was in fine cream stationary embossed with roses addressed in an elegant hand that Narcissa immediately recognised; a soft smile came to her face as she opened the letter and read its contents.

_My dearest Narcissa,_

_I have heard that your parents have seen fit to inform you about the match that is to occur between yourself and my son. May I be the first one to welcome you to our family, as you are aware I have looked upon you almost as a daughter of my own for many years, and this is mainly due to the fact that I knew that one day this would actually be the case, and I am looking forward to the day when you become a real part of my family._

_I am writing to invite you to come and stay with me next week at Malfoy Manor, as my husband is going abroad on business for some time, and now that Lucius spends most of his time at the town house it gets rather lonely here on my own._

_I do hope that your mother can spare you for the time!_

_Yours always_

_Belinda Malfoy xx_

Narcissa looked up from her letter to her mother, who was thinly spreading butter over a slice of toast while scolding a yawning Bellatrix for staying out all night with Rodolphus.

"And you can do anything you like once you're married young lady and it's only a matter of months, but for now, while you're living in this house you will act with a sense of decorum."

Bellatrix was pointedly ignoring her mother, while she poured herself and Narcissa another cup of tea, deciding to intervene before her mother really launched into a tirade, Narcissa drew the attention to herself.

"Mrs Malfoy would like me to go and stay with her next week, if you can spare me."

All of Bellatrix's misdemeanours were forgotten in her joy of the news from the youngest.

"Well of course I can spare you! Going to stay with the Malfoys" she continued jabbering on, half to herself, while Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Just Belinda, mother" Narcissa pointed out, before her mother got too excited "Lucius and Mr Malfoy wont be there."

"Well I'm sure Lucius will be popping in, and I do think it's nice that you and he are on first name terms now dear."

"Well I can't call him Mr Malfoy forever, we are getting married" Narcissa completely adored her mother, however she could be tiresome, and this was one of those particular occasions.

Her mother continued on as if Narcissa hadn't even opened her mouth "Well I'm sure that young Mr Malfoy will come and visit his mother at some point, I hear he is quite devoted to her."

"Yes" Bellatrix agreed sarcastically, "He's a right little mummy's boy!"

"Bella do be quiet" Mrs Black started scolding her eldest "Lucius Malfoy is to be your brother-in-law at some point in the not-so-distant future and if you cant say anything nice I suggest you keep your mouth firmly shut."

While Mrs Black launched off into one of her tirades aimed at Bellatrix, which all of her daughters had learned to tune out by the age of eleven Narcissa turned her attention to the other letter that had arrived. It was also written in familiar handwriting, though the script was nowhere near as elegant as Mrs Malfoy's. Attached within the envelope was a small white rose, which had been shrunk to fit inside the letter.

As she read the contents with interest she sighed to herself. "Oh dear" seeing the concerned look on her mother's and sister's face she elaborated "I do think that Charles is planning to propose" she told them slumping in her chair dejectedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa had been quite looking forward to her stay with Mrs Malfoy, it was nice to get away from Bellatrix's and her mother's twice hourly disagreements, which was her mother's term for the blazing rows that seemed to erupt every thirty minutes or so during any time that the pair started a civil conversation. Rodolphus was rarely away from Ravensden these days and he and Narcissa had taken to spending time wandering through the gardens every time that voices began to be raised. Rodolphus and Narcissa had grown quite close recently, and he now looked at her with the affection of an older brother, often bringing her sweets back from Diagon Alley, and always glaring at Lucius when he was seen in the company of Violet Parkinson. Narcissa was uncharacteristically grateful at his actions, especially as she had been dreading the upcoming wedding, well more what came after the wedding, Bellatrix would be moving in with Rodolphus at his London flat and she would be the only Black sister left, she would be alone. But now she was feeling less like she was loosing a sister and more like she was gaining a brother.

Said brother was approaching the patio where she and Mrs Malfoy were enjoying a cool glass of pumpkin juice in the hot July weather.

"Good afternoon Mrs Malfoy, Cissa."

"Hello Rodolphus." Narcissa smiled back warmly, wondering what he was doing at Malfoy Manor, as Lucius was currently in town.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Mr Lestrange? Lucius isn't currently home, though we are expecting him back soon, you're welcome to wait."

"Actually, I wanted a word with Narcissa."

Narcissa suddenly knew why he was here and rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to allow this to become a yearly ritual "No, absolutely not."

"Please, I've got no-one else to turn to. And she was so pleased last year."

"I'm not helping you to pick out Bella a birthday present again. You're on your own this year."

Rodolphus sighed, sensing a lost cause, He would have to fend for himself this year, unless perhaps one of Bella's other friends was willing to help him. "What time will Lucius be back?" he enquired, as he needed to speak to Malfoy as well. "I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone while I'm here?"

"Mother and Bella fighting again?" Narcissa hiked up an eyebrow elegantly.

"I decided to leave when things started to get thrown around the room." Narcissa bit back a giggle.

"Lucius should be here in half an hour or so." Belinda informed him with a warm smile.

"You don't mind if I wait?"

Narcissa and Rodolphus had spent the rest of the time waiting for Lucius' arrival strolling through the gardens; Belinda had gone inside to lie down for an hour or so, before dinner, as was her usual custom. When the Malfoy heir finally arrived home he wasn't in a good mood, he positively glowered at Lestrange and barely glanced at Narcissa before sweeping inside, Rodolphus following close at his heels.

The two men spent the rest of the afternoon, and most of the evening locked in Lucius' father's study. What they had been talking about all evening Narcissa didn't know, though she was curious, as she passed the closed door on her way up to bed that night she heard hushed voices.

"It's decided then?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"That is what the Dark Lord has commanded."

A loud crack signalled that Rodolphus had finally gone home for the night. Hearing Lucius approaching the door Narcissa scurried off, being caught eves-dropping by her future husband was certainly not on the to-do list for the evening. She went to bed, worrying about the information she had overheard, she was concerned that Bellatrix would get in with a crowd that was far too rough for her. Mind you it would take a powerful witch or wizard to out-hex Bellatrix Black, which was always a consolation. However the Ministry of Magic had publicly denounced Lord Voldemort two days before, condemning him and his actions. Her father, who had been a member of the Knights of Walpurgis, alongside his brother, in their youth, had assured her that he had no plans of joining the death-eaters as they were now calling themselves, he was far too old, and her uncle felt the same way.

She soon fell deeply asleep, not hearing Lucius apparate out into the warm July night, unaware that her future husband, sister and future brother-in-law were silently creeping towards a dark house. The inhabitants, who were asleep in their beds as the three stole into their house, never woke up.

The next morning it was all over the prophet.

Narcissa read the article with an air of disinterest – she hadn't known the victims, so she started reading a back issue of witches weekly that she had missed. The rest of the day she spent sunbathing on the patio of the Malfoy estate, she relaxed sitting on a sun-lounger, dressed in a thin white cotton skirt, vest and a white sun hat to stop the fair skin on her face from getting burnt. She had been planning to spend the day shopping at Diagon Ally, however with current events being as it were Mrs Malfoy had advised against it.

She didn't see Lucius until dinner that night; she had just come downstairs from getting dressed for dinner when he arrived in the dining room, with Violet Parkinson in tow, who looked irate seeing Narcissa seated at the table sipping a glass of white wine.

"Mother, I would like you to meet Violet Parkinson."

"How do you do?" asked Mrs Malfoy coolly.

Violet faltered for a moment before replying "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy."

Perhaps Narcissa had spent too long in the sun that day, or perhaps she had eaten too little for her heart suddenly went out to the other girl, as Belinda Malfoy was a force to be reckoned with, "You're looking well Violet" she smiled warmly as the other girl sat down opposite her "Belinda, did you know that Violet is an old school chum of mine?"

"No I didn't" she replied with interest.

"Yes we were at Hogwarts together."

The conversation for the remainder of the rest of the meal was light, cheery and inconsequential; the women of the house pretended that last nights attacks had not occurred, while Lucius had no intention of interrupting their charade. After dinner was finished Narcissa and Mrs Malfoy retired to the study, while Lucius escorted his latest fling round the rose gardens.

"I'm so sorry Narcissa; it was dreadfully rude of Lucius to bring that girl here." Belinda Malfoy seemed quite put out at her son's behaviour; Narcissa on the other hand had stoically decided to ignore the blatant insult that Lucius was throwing at her by inviting Violet round while she was staying at the Manor. She decided to go and owl Bellatrix, as she had left one of her favourite dresses at home and she wanted to wear it in a couple of days, so she made her way to the library to find a quill and some parchment, however when she entered the room she was not alone.

There were two figures in the dark room, the moonlight shining into the room illuminating them slightly. It was Violet and Lucius, they had obviously finished their tour of the grounds and now she was wrapped around him in a tight embrace. She could see his blonde hair glinting in the moonlight, and his strong set jawbone pressed to the other girl's lips. A sudden pang of jealousy ripped through her, she didn't want Lucius to be kissing somebody else like that; she wanted him to be kissing her. However Lucius aside, she wanted to send an owl, and she wasn't going to be distracted from her mission. They hadn't seen her come in, so she could pretend she hadn't seen them.

"Lumos" she flicked her wand slightly and all the candles in the room burst into life. Lucius and Violet jumped apart, to her satisfaction and she slowly said "I'm so sorry; I didn't see the two of you in here. I just came to get some parchment; I'll leave you to it."

Violet, who looked suitably embarrassed interrupted her, "No, I should be going home anyway, mother will be waiting for me. You will say goodnight to your mother for me wont you?" With that she apparated out of the room, leaving Lucius looking a little bewildered.

Narcissa strolled across the room and started looking in one of the desks for the parchment, a smirk set firmly on her face.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing" a voice drawled behind her, almost sending shivers down her spine. "I suppose you want me to apologise for bringing her here?"

"No" Narcissa replied "It's your house; you can do what you like. But your mother does" whether she wanted the apology or not, she would probably end up getting it.

"We have no formal arrangement at the moment Narcissa" he reminded her.

"Oh I'm aware of that Lucius, I'm assuming this works both ways then?"

"As long as you behave in a manner that merits the Malfoy name."

"I'm not a Malfoy yet" she spat.

"You practically are" he insisted, something about his condescending manner was irritating Narcissa now, she hated being dictated to.

"I'm not even close to becoming a Malfoy, especially not in public opinion. My friends are currently expecting me to announce my engagement any day; though it will be a surprise for them when they see whose ring I finally wear."

He regarded her coolly "You should end it with him."

"You should end it with her" she countered.

He was very close now, maybe he was trying to intimidate her, it wasn't working. She could smell him, there was a slightly sooty smell coming from his clothes from where he had travelled by floo earlier, and there was an underlying smell, one that she couldn't quite place like leather and cimmamon.

"You're mine Narcissa" he told her firmly "and I don't want people to think that you belonged to someone else before you belonged to me." With that he brought his lips down upon hers.

From that moment on she was his.

The kiss was extraordinarily gentle, with a building passion behind it. He tasted her deeply, demanding that she respond as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She felt like she could kiss him for the rest of her life. She ran her fingers down his face, and cupped his neck gently as he ran his hands down her back, then caressed her stomach before moving up to rest on the softness of her breast.

He had crossed the line there.

Narcissa Black was no prude, though like a good pureblooded girl she had retained her virginity she had done other intimate things with a man before, she had tried things with various boyfriends before, however Lucius Malfoy was not her boyfriend. He was somebody else's.

She broke away.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and sighed, almost puzzled by her sudden change in behaviour. She explained "Despite what our future may hold for us, I will not be your bit on the side whilst you dally about with other girls." With that she straightened her robes and disappeared into the darkness of the manor.

Lucius ended things with Violet the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa twiddled her ring as she sat on the stairs; the ring was one that was given to all daughters of the house of Black when they came of age, to remind them where they came from and the duties that came with their family. The words 'Toujours Pur' were inscribed in the silver next to her skin, while the outside was encrusted with tiny pieces of jet. The voices from the study below had now changed from shouting to an angry hushed tone and Narcissa could no longer hear what was being said.

She looked over at Rodolphus, who smiled guiltily and then to Lucius, who was sitting on the other side of her, he seemed to find the whole affair rather amusing.

Her mother's wailing came drifting up the stairs "And I thought you had both been murdered in your beds!"

She laughed at Bella's snide reply "Well if we had been murdered in our beds we would have still been in them." This only stood to make mother worse and Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sister's stupidity, would Bella never learn to keep her mouth shut or to think before she acted?

The voices were hushed again now. They could go on for hours; she rested her head against the banister and sighed.

"I never thought it would cause this much trouble" Rodolphus told her, resting his head in his hands.

"Well that's the problem – neither of you thought! And I don't want to be caught up in the middle – I'm telling mother that you blackmailed me into this." Lucius was chuckling at Narcissa's scolding.

She had been awoken two nights previous with a hand clapped over her mouth by a grinning Bella. "Come on" she had whispered "we're eloping". It had taken Narcissa a while to realise what was going on, but she quickly dressed and aided by Bella she climbed out of her bedroom window. Since Andromeda had left their parents had installed anti-apparition charms in their bedrooms to stop them disapparating like their sister, so they had to be out of the house to apparate. When she looked down she saw Rodolphus watching them impatiently, and at his side, waiting with a slightly bored look on his face was a tall blond aristocratic figure. Narcissa followed her sister as they climbed down the trellis which aided roses to grow up to Narcissa's window. The four had then apparated to London, where Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been married in a small secret service, with only Narcissa and Lucius as witnesses.

Violet Parkinson had been cast to the wayside by Lucius almost the moment that Narcissa had suggested that he do so, and Lucius hadn't even thought of her since, save when she sent him an envelope which had led to him coming out in rather uncomfortable boils. Charles Jugson however had been slightly more difficult to rid themselves of, due to his and Narcissa's rather more substantial relationship. Narcissa felt in this situation that honesty was often really been the best policy and that blatant lying would not really work. However she only told him snippets of the truth.

"Father will never permit it" she told him as he bent down on one knee with an engagement ring in his hand, "and even if that wasn't the case Charles, I could never accept you" she told him sadly "It would never work between us." He had, with some reluctance accepted, but though the break-up was amicable afterwards Narcissa had cried for an hour.

"Narcissa" her father's voice drifted towards them "could you come here please?"

Narcissa walked down the stairs, head held high as she glared at Lucius and her brother-in-law. She opened the door to her father's study where the rest of the family were gathered. Bellatrix was standing in front of their father's desk with an unreadable expression on her face, which slightly concerned Narcissa; her sister had never taken criticism well. Her father was standing looking out of the window and he turned to face Narcissa as she came into the room.

"Well don't look at me" she exclaimed "It certainly wasn't my idea."

"I can believe that" her father agreed "You're the only one of your sisters that ever had any sense. Which makes it worse on your count as you knew better. You should have told us what was going on"

"Well at least you had already granted the groom permission" Bellatrix added her two-penneth, however the obscure reference to Andromeda did not help matters.

"That is not the point!" her father roared "Again you doused the family name in scandal. You are as bad as Andromeda – now get out of my sight. I'll talk to you when I've had chance to calm down." With that Bellatrix stormed out of the room, and loud cracks were heard as she and Rodolphus apparated out of the house, presumably to his town-house.

He turned to the only daughter he had left sadly, though he would never admit it, it had broken his heart that he had not been present at the weddings of his two oldest daughters. Narcissa walked over to him and kissed him tenderly on the temple, which brought a smile to his wrinkled face "Don't worry Daddy", she told him gently "I have no intention of eloping – with anyone."

.

.

.

Narcissa had never felt as lonely in her life as she did over the next few weeks. Bellatrix and Rodolphus went off to South America for their honeymoon, leaving Narcissa alone in the dark corridors of Ravensden. She missed Bella so much it almost hurt physically, it was as if a part of herself was missing, she wasn't used to the absence of her sister, Bellatrix had always been around, even during the two years that Bellatrix was at Hogwarts, while Narcissa had been waiting patiently at home her elder sister had written her almost-daily letters, and for some of it she had had the, much inferior company of Droma to occupy her time.

She currently hadn't heard from Bellatrix in three weeks.

And there was no excuse for it as Bella had been back from her honeymoon for the best part of a week. When a letter arrived a week later in the familiar hand of her sister, though from an unrecognised owl, Narcissa threw it straight in the fire without opening it. She missed Bella dreadfully but her anger was cold and terrible, she was hurt by Bella for having being forgotten, and resentful of Rodolphus who had stolen away her sister and taken her place, she had always been Bella's top priority, her best friend and confidant, and being passed over hurt.

Narcissa had been energetically shopping for the last three hours and had unfortunately spent her shopping allowance for the month. Her father, who was more than capable of indulging the every whim of his daughters, had decreed that Narcissa needed to learn some sense of decorum, though Narcissa knew that it was really to prevent her from being capable of running off like her older sisters. He had therefore given her a generous, though limited monthly budget. Which she had spent the last of an hour ago, with two weeks until her next instalment was due. She sighed as she gazed at a set of pale blue dress robes in the windows of Gladrags, they would be ideal for Violet Parkinson's coming out party next week.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice two figures approaching her "Are you going to stand out here all day or are you going to go in the shop and buy them?" Lucius Malfoy asked her, his voice like silk and honey.

"I haven't decided yet" Narcissa lied, turning round. "Oh, Hello Rodolphus, I didn't see you there."

"Hello Narcissa", her brother-in-law smiled as he bent down to peck her on the cheek before Lucius put his arm round her waist possessively.

"Hello Rodolphus" she smiled back in return.

"We've not seen much of you lately" Rodolphus remarked to her conversationally "are you well? You look pale."

"I'm fine" she reassured him, she hadn't left Ravensden Hall in a month, she had only ventured out because her mother had insisted that she go and get some fresh air, and she did feel better for it.

"Why don't you come back to the house with us Cissy? Come and see Bella's new place, I know she's dying to see you and show you around."

She really couldn't think of a reason not to go. And she did want to go and see her sister, so she accepted his offer.

It was common practice for the richer of the pure-blooded families to have two houses, one in the country and one in London; it was also common for the Eldest son of the family to take up residence in the town house until the event of their parent's death, when they would inherit the larger country home. Narcissa had never been to either the Malfoy or the Lestrange town houses. Rodolphus and Bellatrix's home was significantly smaller than Grimmauld Place, the Black family town house, where her Uncle Castor and his family lived. However it was a pleasant, bright house, which was, in Narcissa's opinion much nicer than Grimmauld Place, which she had always found to be a bit dark and gloomy.

When she arrived at the house, arm in arm with Rodolphus, with Lucius walking alongside her, Bellatrix was standing in the hallway of the house waiting for her husband, her eyes were red and puffy, she had obviously been crying quite hard for quite some time. As soon as she noticed her sister she flung herself into Narcissa's arms and began to sob. Narcissa watched her perplexed, with a worrying feeling developing in the pit of her stomach; she had never seen Bella this upset in a long time.

Rodolphus was the one to take charge "What's wrong Bella?" he asked, gently extracting her from Narcissa's arms and sitting her down on the sofa in the parlour.

The next few moments passed by in a blur for Narcissa, she was never really able to remember them properly.

"There was an attack… made by the Aurors… maybe they wanted to catch some death eaters, I don't know, anyway they had a tip off… oh my god… Cissy" she whispered, her voice high and girlish "they attacked Dempsey's."

Narcissa's face paled.

Dempsey's was a social club for the wizarding elite, to even be considered for membership you had to be rich, have an impeccable bloodline, and know the right people. Everybody in the room had family members who went there on an almost daily basis.

"Several people were killed" she paused, and for a moment Narcissa thought she was going to be sick "Narcissa, mother was in there… she was hit by a stray curse." Tears were slipping down Bellatrix's face as she broke the news.

Narcissa jumped up as if she had been shot, and ran to the front door and disapparated, Lucius watched her go, then went to follow her but he was stopped by Bellatrix "I saw your mother" she told him wearily "after it happened, she's fine."

"I'll go find Narcissa" Rodolphus insisted as Bellatrix got up, "Lucius, could you be so good as to wait with Bella?"

"Of course" Lucius didn't look like he wanted to stay with the elder sister, he had never seen her looking so vulnerable, and it worried him slightly.

Rodolphus strode to the front door and disappeared.

When he reappeared he was standing in front of a ruined building in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was a building that was as familiar to him as his own home; Dempsey's the site of his eighteenth birthday party, numerous family weddings. He had even proposed to Bella there.

A crowd was gathered around the building as the remaining survivors were pulled from the rubble, he looked across and soon spotted Narcissa in the middle, her face streaked with tears, he quickly made his way over to her, she was standing with Violet Parkinson, who looked to be in a similarly distressed state to Narcissa.

"Who was in there?" he asked his sister-in-law, who had seemed to have no developed an aura of calm, despite the commotion around her.

"Mostly people we don't know" Narcissa recounted with relief that very few names on the list of the dead were ones that she recognised, "but apart from…" she couldn't bring herself to say it yet "Charles Jugson and Lucretia Parkinson."

Violet's mother had been in there too, and Violet's father had died years ago in a tragic quidditch accident.

"I've arranged for mother to be brought back to Ravensden later" she told him with a false calmness "but we need to go and tell Daddy." She took Violet by the hand, the other girl was peering helplessly into the rubble, as if it would make it not true. "Come away now Violet" she urged, and the other girl followed her as they went back to the Black family home.

.

.

.

It was a well known fact, among the pureblooded elite families that there had been no death eaters in Dempsey's that day, however, with the deaths of so many innocent bystanders those who had previously only been sympathetic to Lord Voldemort's cause took the mark, and the number of death eaters tripled within the month. Among them were Bellatrix and Regalus Black, while Narcissa Malfoy who refused to take the mark aligned herself with her family's new cause.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of their mother's funeral dawned with a grey sky. And Narcissa could hardly bring herself to get out of bed. The house-elf had awoken her with a cup of tea, and she had risen and dressed herself in the traditional black. She had sat down and put her make up on, placed the veil of a mourning daughter over her face. And then she sat and waited.

She didn't know what to do next, all her energies over the last week had been in preparation for this moment. She had spent the last week issuing invitations, organising flowers and food for the wake. Bellatrix had offered to help, but she had never really been one for planning social occasions, and her father had been shut in his study since she had delivered the bad news to him. So she had sat down and planned her mother's funeral and now it was all done, it was all ready and she didn't know what to do.

Bella came into her room, after a soft knock that Narcissa almost didn't hear; she was dressed almost identically to her sister, same simple black dress robes, same dark stockings, black shoes, and same black silk gloves. The only difference was between Bellatrix's raven tresses and Narcissa's golden hair. Bella looked much older today, it could have been the tired look in her eyes, or alternately it could have been the fact that her hair was pinned up off her face, a rare look for Bella.

"Narcissa it's time."

With a final glance Narcissa glanced around the room, knowing that once she left everything would change forever, that somehow the whole affair would now become real, she followed Bellatrix out and down the stairs where Rodolphus and her father were waiting for her.

Narcissa recognised very few people at her mother's funeral. There was of course her aunts and uncles and cousins, and her mother's friends, however many people that were in attendance were there because it was expected of them, that they should pay respects to a wife of the Black family. Buried in the Black Family Vault, with the inscription Toujours Pur over it's doors, Narcissa felt a rush of pride for her mother, she had been the perfect wife for her father, doing everything that was expected her, always knowing what to do in every situation. Narcissa missed her guidance.

She tried to choke back the tears but failed.

Then she felt a hand slip into hers, she looked up expecting to see her father, or perhaps Rodolphus, but her eyes met a pair of cool steel pools, who smiled at her encouragingly and she squeezed his hand gratefully.

As she looked up through blurred tears she saw a familiar figure standing opposite her, on the other side of the grave. Andromeda was here with her husband, holding a small infant, presumably her daughter. As her eyes locked with her sister's she looked away disdainfully. Andromeda had made her bed, and as far as Narcissa was concerned she could lie in it until she rotted.

Narcissa had been keeping an eye on her sister and father, hoping that neither of them would see Andromeda in the sea of faces after the burial. Her father was currently occupied talking to the Crouches, and walking back towards the house, so Narcissa didn't have to worry about him anymore. However Bella seemed to have noticed Andromeda's presence, and was currently angrily storming towards her middle sister.

Until she was intercepted by Narcissa.

She tugged at Bellatrix's sleeve until she turned away, and shook her head insistently. "Not today Bella" Narcissa begged "don't do this here, not today." It was the first time the two sisters had clapped eyes on each other since Andromeda's defection. Bellatrix turned haughtily and walked back to the house, escorted by Rodolphus. Lucius offered her his arm, to walk her back to the wake, but Narcissa excused herself for a moment.

She walked towards her sister.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"She wasn't just yours and Bella's mother, Narcissa. She was my mother too." Narcissa watched as the woman who used to be her sister choked back a sob "She was my mother."

"Yes" Narcissa agreed "but she made it quite clear that you were no longer her daughter."

And with that she turned on her heel and joined Lucius for the long walk back to Ravensden.

She felt her mother's death even more when she returned to the house. Everyone was coming up to her to pay their condolences, and Narcissa was starting to get tired of greeting people. After a while, when people had begun to disperse she slipped out of the gathering and upstairs into the private area of the house. She sat down gently on a window seat and sighed, enjoying the five minutes of peace.

Until she was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Hey."

She visibly relaxed when she saw it was only her cousin Regalus.

"Hey Reggie" she smiled, because she should, not because she felt like smiling.

"I saw you come sneaking up here, and I thought I'd make sure you were ok, you know?" He had a soft, goofy kinda smile that made Narcissa smile back, genuinely this time.

"I'm ok" she told him sincerely "just a little tired."

"Wanted to get away from everyone?"

"Do you know half these people? Cause, there's hardly anybody here I know." He paused, but didn't give her chance to answer "Cissy, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry, you know" he shrugged awkwardly.

Narcissa didn't reply for some time, and when she finally spoke she felt more light hearted than she had felt in days. "Hey Reggie, do you fancy getting out of here for a bit?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"How about we go get some ice-cream?"

"Okay, sounds good."

The two stole downstairs, slipping past the Lestranges and Lucius Malfoy, making their way into Narcissa's father's office. The slipped quietly into the fireplace on their way to Diagon Alley, then onto Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. It was surprisingly quiet when they got there, with the many deaths the previous week people were avoiding Diagon Alley, indeed Narcissa had read in yesterday's Prophet that Hogsmede had been doing record trade, with people currently preferring to go up north to do their shopping. She ordered a banana split, with chopped nuts and whipped cream, though she wasn't really that hungry. She and Regalus sat and ate their ice-creams in relative silence, enjoying each other's company quietly, though Narcissa had begun to listen, with interest, to a conversation happening between a witch and a wizard in the next door booth.

They were discussing the bodies of the McKinnon's, which had been discovered yesterday morning. They had been involved, somehow in the raid on Dempsey's and the retribution of the Death Eaters had just begun to fall.

"Well they were found in the house by a neighbour, who obviously called the Aurors, who announced that it had been the work of Avada Kedavara. What they didn't announce, that I heard from a friend at the ministry, was that the house had the dark mark above it all night, only faded this morning I hear."

"What's the dark mark?"

"It's what the ministry have dubbed Lord Voldemort's sign…"

The witch's voice interrupted rudely "Oooh, don't say his name, makes me feel all goosebumpily."

"It's what they're calling you-know-who's sign, the dark mark. It looks like a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth."

"Creepy."

"Yeah! Especially when you take into account that it's getting sent it off into the sky every time that the death eaters kill somebody."

Narcissa stopped listening; she'd had enough of death for one day. She looked across at Regalus, he was so young, only in his second year, and already signing up to join the death eaters, not that she blamed him, everybody was. She just couldn't imagine Regalus using the Avada Kedavara, he was far too sweet.

Bellatrix on the other hand. Narcissa was worried about her sister joining the death eaters. Bellatrix had never been one to do things by half measures; she would be in the thick of things, the most loyalmember, the one who would be there till the very end, no matter what the circumstances.

She sighed and pushed her ice-cream away, it was tasteless in her mouth. Regalus had already polished off his chocolate sundae, with the appetite that only a thirteen year old has.

"Come on" she told him gently.

"We should be getting back."

"Will we get into trouble?" he asked suddenly "for sneaking out, I mean?"

Narcissa shook her head "No. Not today we won't Reggie." Who was going to complain that she needed to get some space, today of all days.

Things hadn't changed when they arrived back at the house. People were still milling about, being served cups of tea and sandwiches by the house-elves. Her father was sitting in his chair alone, gazing into the fire. Narcissa was worried about him. It was true that he had never been desperately in love with her mother, but he had relied on her, and they had been married for nearly thirty years.

She left him alone with his thoughts for now; there would be time enough for them to talk later, when everybody had gone home. When there was just the two of them left.

She made her way over to where Bellatrix was standing; she was talking to her father-in-law in hushed whispers. Narcissa knew what they were talking about, even if she couldn't hear them. It was rumoured that Lestrange senior had gone to school with Voldemort himself. Though he wasn't a death eater, due to his age, he had strongly encouraged both his sons to join up. Rodolphus had been a member months before the Dempsey's incident, and his younger brother Rabastan would be joining as soon as he left Hogwarts next September.

She approached them cautiously, they may not want her joining in the conversation, but as she got close to them Bellatrix smiled slightly.

"Oh there you are. We couldn't find you and I was starting to get worried. Sirius is still looking for you out in the grounds, I didn't think you'd have gone back outside but he was getting restless and his mother thought it would keep him out of trouble."

"Sorry, I just needed to get out for a bit, it was all just getting too much. But I'll go mingle for a bit if you like – give you a bit of a breather."

Narcissa played the good society witch for the next hour as the guests began to depart. The last to leave were the Malfoys. Belinda Malfoy, pulled Narcissa to one side, instructing her, that should Narcissa need her at any time of the day or night, all she had to do was floo. She had hugged Narcissa and Bellatrix tightly before they had left, leaving both girls with pangs for their real mother, whom no surrogate could replace.

Eventually there was just the four of them left, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Narcissa and their father. He still hadn't left his chair by the fire, and when Narcissa took him over a cup of tea he seemed surprised that everybody had gone. He soon after made his excuses and retired for the night.

Shortly afterwards Bellatrix had made a move to go, suddenly reminding her sister, that this wasn't her home any more.

"Will you be okay?" Bella asked with concern, "you could always come back to the town house with us." She felt awful leaving Narcissa in the cold empty house.

"I should stay here with Daddy" Narcissa replied softly "He might need me."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus said their goodbyes in the hallway and Narcissa showed them out. She then returned to the sitting room, it had always been her mother's favourite room in the house, with dark wooden panels on the walls and velvet covered furniture. She wrapped her arms around tightly as realised to her relief that for the first time that day she was now completely alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy, what are you doing out of bed?" Narcissa scolded her father gently "the healer said that you needed to rest." Her father shrugged off her fussing grumpily and sat down in his chair. She kissed him on his forehead gently, before helping him to his chair by the fire and giving him his book.

It had been two years since the death of her mother and Narcissa was now nineteen, nearly twenty 'an age to be married' her father had told her on her birthday, however Lucius hadn't indicated that he wanted to settle down any time soon, and Narcissa was content with her current situation. It had been a busy year, with almost constant funerals to attend. The wizarding war was waging with a strength that hadn't been seen since the time of Grindelwald. Her father had, over the last month or so, become increasingly frail, which was worrying Narcissa, though her father insisted that it was simply the onset of old age. Other disturbing family issues had included her eldest cousin Sirius running away from home, the shock of the defection of his eldest son and heir had put her Uncle Castor in St Mungo's. While his Aunt doubled the affections she lavished on Regalus, and disowned her son, blasting him off the family tapestry, and pronouncing her youngest son heir to all their families' fortune.

It had been a drastic upheaval, and Regalus had doubled his resolve to join the death eaters properly when he left school, in order to restore respectability to the family name.

Narcissa attended every society function and event on the arm of Lucius, and yet, to her father's concern he still didn't seem any closer to settling down than he had when he and Narcissa had first started dating.

"He just doesn't want to be married yet Daddy" Narcissa soothed.

"And what about what you want Cissy? Don't you think it would be nice to have the security of a ring on your finger?"

"Daddy" she scolded gently, "Don't you mean that it would be nice for _you_ to see me with a ring on my finger and to be secure."

"I just worry. Sometimes I wish that I'd never agreed to all this – it was your mother's idea you know. I'm just scared that if anything happens to me, who's going to take care of my little girl. Who's going to make Malfoy stand to his half of the bargain?"

"Daddy he loves me" she kissed her father gently on the head, a little reassuring gesture which made the corners of his mouth wrinkle up. "And what do you think Bellatrix and Rodolphus would do to him if he backed out?"

"Rodolphus will look after you" he reassured himself. As Narcissa got up and pulled out a blanket for her father and tucked it around him.

"I do wish you wouldn't fuss so much."

"And I wish that you would use a blanket, its cold." She touched his shoulder gently before retreating to her room, where the terrible truth sank down on her.

Her father was dying.

Slowly but surely, little by little he was starting to slip away, and she sensed that he wasn't resisting it. He missed her mother, the house was so empty and quiet without her there. Her father knew it too; he had been spending a vast amount of time writing all the instructions of how to run the estate in a black ledger which had the Black Family Motto inscribed on the front in silver. The estate had been left to herself and Bellatrix, to be split in equal parts, Andromeda had been cut from the will years ago now.

She sighed as she started to put on her stockings, the finest French silk, when she had finished she ambled over to her large and ever-expanding wardrobe. It had been enchanted to be much larger on the inside than it was on the outside, which was much needed as Narcissa owned a rather extensive wardrobe. She started mulling over what to wear slowly.

Lucius was taking her out to dinner at the newly reopened Dempsey's, it was the third or fourth time that he had taken her to dine at the expensive restaurant, and the first few times she had thought that he was taking her out to propose. However after being disappointed on multiple occasions she realised that he wasn't going to do it any time soon and resigned herself to the fact that Lucius considered it important to be seen in Dempsey's at least once a month, and as she enjoyed it there she felt no reason to decline his invitation.

Simple elegance was the tone of the evening, and a style that Narcissa wore best; she eventually chose a long-sleeved wrap around dress with a pair of pretty kitten heeled shoes which would keep the chill away from the cold November evening. She finished the outfit with a delicate silver chain and diamond earrings, which had been a present from Lucius last Christmas. A perfect gift from the perfect boyfriend, who would soon be the perfect fiancée then eventually the perfect husband. The rest of Narcissa's life had been mapped out in front of her. There could be no deviations, and the pressure hurt, like she was in too deep, she was trapped. She kept telling herself, like she had told her father that Lucius loved her, but she really wasn't sure. Lucius, like herself kept his feelings under tight lock and key, and Narcissa really had no idea how he felt about her. He was kind, and treated her with the utmost respect, and with an affection, that she rarely saw bestowed on anybody else, but there had never really been any indicators that his feelings ran any deeper than that.

But Narcissa would sooner die than let her parents down, so she steadied herself and went to wait for Lucius in the hall downstairs.

She didn't have to wait long. Lucius was punctual, as usual and immaculately dressed, as usual, wearing a black set of robes that perfectly set off his fair hair. He smiled at her warmly, as always she was dressed perfectly, but then again Narcissa had been born into a world where her number one priority was to dress perfectly for all occasions. When he had been younger, and not known her so well he had often thought his future wife was like a doll. Beautifully dressed, perfectly presented but with a vacant expression, with nothing inside.

When he had got to know her he realised that nothing was further from the truth.

He had never dated a woman like Narcissa before; most were almost awestruck by the Malfoy fortune and bloodline, both of which were extremely impressive. The Malfoys were one of the three richest families in the Wizarding World, and their bloodline could not be competed with. Unless you were born with the blue-blood of the Black family. Narcissa, whose family fortune, while not being as large, could certainly rival Lucius. However when it came to matters of blood ancestry, like she did with every other wizarding family she looked down her nose at the Malfoys, Lucius didn't even compete. She was prouder of being born a Black than having the privilege of marrying the Malfoy heir.

He had also soon come to realise, that although she didn't have the magical talent of her older sister, Narcissa did possess a magic all of her own. She could manipulate almost anybody into doing anything for her. And she could do it discretely. Her web of allies was impressive to say the least, she had already managed to wrap her brother-in-law around her finger and his parents had soon followed suit. It had now come to the stage in Malfoy Manor that if there was ever an argument about any subject between the two lovers his parents would immediately take her side, whether she was present or not. Lucius seldom got his own way where Narcissa was concerned, and having been brought up an only child he didn't like it.

"You look nice" he told her formally.

She smiled at the compliment, however insincere it had sounded "Why thank you Lucius" she replied, with equal ceremony in her voice.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to tell Daddy that I'm leaving."

She nipped back into the sitting room to say goodnight to her father, but he was already asleep by the fire. So she tiptoed back out and rejoined her boyfriend, ready to floo to Dempsey's.

The new club had been built to the design of the old, with one exception. The dress code. It was an unwritten rule at the club that all patron's must wear black, in remembrance of all those who had died in the original. Many people who weren't regulars had been turned away for not wearing the requisite colour, and were thereafter snubbed by the wizard who ran the door.

"Ah! Mr Malfoy! What a pleasure!" the maitre'd exclaimed as they climbed the plush red-carpeted steps to the restaurant area.

"I trust my table is about ready?"

"Of course" he agreed. The Malfoys _always_ had a table at Dempsey's, like the Blacks, the Princes and the Lestranges there was always a table kept in reserve just in case a member of the family dropped by for dinner.

They were quickly shown to their table and sat down. Any real conversation was avoided by perusing the menu, though when they had ordered it could not be detained for any longer.

Lucius actually had reason for inviting Narcissa there that evening; though he feared she was a little distant, and he was concerned that she didn't really hear a word that he was saying.

"Narcissa" he said suddenly changing the topic "it won't do any longer, we simply must discuss the future."

"The future?" she echoed, as far as she was concerned there was nothing to discuss, it was all planned out, practically set in stone.

"Narcissa do you want to marry me?"

The question came from nowhere, she was blindsided by it and had no answer, it wasn't really a topic that she had ever thought about, she was going to marry Lucius and there really hadn't been any point in wondering about whether it was what she wanted.

"Of course we're going to be married." She deliberately misinterpreted the question, buying herself a few more moments thinking time.

"That wasn't what I asked Narcissa"

"Lucius the question of whether or not I want to marry you is completely irrelevant. We _are_ getting married and nobody ever stopped to ask you or me what we wanted."

"And what is it that you want?"

Narcissa sighed; she really didn't know the answer to that question. She had resigned herself to marrying Lucius, and she was content with her parent's choice. But that was the entire crux of the matter. _Her parent's choice_. Not hers, not Lucius'.

"I wanted to choose for myself. And more importantly I wanted somebody to choose me." _To want me._ She added silently.

"Suppose we were to call off the whole arrangement. Both sides in equal agreement?" his voice was silky smooth and rich, and Narcissa couldn't help herself but agree. She certainly didn't want to spend her life married to a man who didn't want to be married to her.

"Good" he smiled as the waiter came in their direction "a bottle of champagne if you would please. To celebrate" he clarified for her.

To celebrate the end of their relationship.

Narcissa suddenly realised that she felt like crying. She didn't want to be not marrying Lucius. And it wasn't about the security, or the money, or the fine things or the beautiful house. It was about Lucius.

She was startled out of her thoughts by the movement of Lucius, who was getting out of his chair. He was leaving her alone in the middle of the restaurant. She was almost too shocked to notice that he wasn't standing up, he was bending down.

He was on one knee in front of her.

"Here we are Narcissa. No arrangement" he told her his grey eyes meeting her blue ones "Narcissa Black, will you marry me?"

Narcissa was so shocked she nearly fell off her chair. She stared at him in shock, her eyes glazing over with tears as she struggled to breath.

"Oh Lucius, I don't know what to say."

"Well I was hoping that you would say yes" he remarked dryly with his customary smirk, he knew what answer she would give – it was written on every line in her face.

"Of course it's yes!" she squealed with delight as he drew from his pocket a black velvet box. Inside laid a perfect solitaire set on a simple gold band. Though she couldn't see it, she knew that on the inside, just under the diamond was engraved a tiny 'M'.

The Malfoy engagement ring.

As he slipped it onto her finger, she joined him on the floor and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around him as he stood up and returned them to their chairs. As they were re-seated applause echoed round the room as the other patrons offered their congratulations.

The champagne was then brought and hers and Lucius' celebrations lasted well into the night.

She knew she had chosen the right path. And it was a choice she never doubted. Whether by her own wishes or for family duty Narcissa knew that her place in this world was by the side of Lucius Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Narcissa and Lucius had had the perfect engagement.

There was nothing about it that hadn't been just so. Their families had all been delighted, though obviously not surprised and it had been pronounced by the rest of the wizarding world as a very eligible match, for him as well as for her.

.

.

.

Their engagement party had been the social event of the season and everybody who was anybody had attended. The press interest had been astronomical when the engagement had first been announced, however it very quickly died down due to the fact that people were much more interested in who was being killed than who was getting married. More and more deaths were reported in the papers everyday. But that was the way of the world. Death always captured more attention than life.

Narcissa flopped onto the sofa and sighed. It had been a very long day. After a moment or two Belinda Malfoy flowed into the room and daintily perched on the chair opposite.

"You should get some rest. You want to look your best for the big day."

"I can't. I'm going to Dempsey's tonight with Bellatrix and Daddy, for a family dinner."

Belinda stood up, and kissed her cheek. "Don't be too late. I'll be back in the morning to help you dress."

When the older woman had gone Narcissa dropped her head in her hands and cried.

For the past three days Belinda Malfoy had been helping her prepare Ravensden for the wedding. There had been an awful lot to do and there was no way Narcissa could have done it alone. But having Belinda bustling about and fussing all over her had torn old wounds, had awoken old pangings.

Lucius hadn't planned on seeing his fiancée until the wedding, however he had been bored that afternoon, so he decided to drop by Ravensden and see how the preparations were going, and possibly enjoy himself by winding up his mother. It had been a constant source of amusement for him for the last couple of weeks and with the wedding tomorrow his opportunities were now slim.

His heart stopped when he saw her weeping on the battered old sofa that Narcissa had insisted on keeping, even thought the family could more than afford a new one, it had been her mother's favourite. The first thought that came to his mind was that she was going to call off the wedding, he couldn't imagine anything that could have happened to get her in this state, unless it was Bellatrix. Scenarios raced through his head at a blur, each one progressively worse than the next. He could barely make out the words but eventually he spoke.

"Narcissa? What's wrong?"

She looked up through tear stained lashes, surprised to be disturbed. Her eyes were red and puffy and he nose was beginning to run. Lucius had never seen her look this dishevelled, even on the day of her mother's funeral she had maintained her composure.

"I… I miss my mother" she sobbed brokenly.

He didn't know what to do. There was nothing he could say, it was impossible to make this right.

Mrs Black should have been here, not his mother. Narcissa should have had her own mother fussing about her hair and helping her pick out her dress, not some replacement, for whom Narcissa felt a mere shadow of the affection that she had had for her own mother.

He just wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder, and eventually she quietened, then stopped completely.

"I'm sorry" she almost stammered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve."

"Don't be." Lucius insisted, almost frightening her with his intensity. "I'm so sorry that your mother was taken from you." Narcissa met his gaze now, looking up sharply at her future husband "But I promise you, that I will find those responsible. And I will make them pay."

Narcissa's face was unreadable, and the coldness of her answer surprised him.

"Good."

The next day dawned bright and clear, which was unsurprising, due to the amount of time and energy put into warding off the rain clouds which had threatened yesterday. Bellatrix had come to help her get ready, Lucius had insisted that his mother stayed at the manor to help him prepare, but it was suspected that this was to give Narcissa some peace, rather than due to any real needs of his own.

.

.

.

She was nervous now.

.

.

.

But more importantly she was ready. Bellatrix had come to help her dress that morning, much to Narcissa's surprise. Her blonde hair had been curled and pinned up elegantly by a witch who's wand skills would have astounded the more financially challenged. Her make-up was soft and dewy and she knew she looked perfect.

.

.

.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her walking down the isle.

.

.

.

Her gown was entrancing. Soft and floaty and hugging her in all the right places, a deep v just hinting at the cleavage that laid beneath it. The dress was matched by a pair of beaded slippers which gently peeked out from under the hem. The final touch being a pair of long white gloves. She looked perfect, and after all she should – it was her wedding day.

Then she was standing by his side, and her father was placing her hand in his. She belonged to him now. From this day forward she would no longer be a Black, and she knew this.

Narcissa turned and smiled at her father, who was happy to have played his part and to return to his seat.

"By the earth and the grass beneath me" Lucius said to her gently and Narcissa repeated his words. This wedding ritual had been used by the pureblood families since the dawn of time, and required no official like muggle weddings, the couple just made their vows in public and signed their declaration of marriage later at the ministry.

"By the earth and the grass beneath me."

"By the moon and the sun above me"

"By the wind and the air around me"

"I Lucius, with this ring"

"I Narcissa, with this ring"

"Take thee in troth to be mine till death takes us" as he spoke he slipped a simple gold band onto her finger next to the solitaire that had adorned her hand for the last eighteen months.

"My heart, my soul: To you everything I bestow."

The ceremony was sealed with a kiss. It was more for show than anything else, Lucius was a private man and didn't really hold with public displays of affection. But Narcissa knew that it didn't necessarily mean that he didn't feel it.

.

.

.

Like the wedding itself the reception was nothing short of perfection. Wine and champagne flowed like rivers, the food was exquisite and Narcissa barely had time to eat a bite. After they had greeted all the guests inside the manor they had to go and pose outside for the photographers. It was a part of life for them both, since childhood, at any important event the press must be greeted at that point.

After about five minutes of flashbulbs popping Narcissa's cheeks were aching from smiling, and she stopped to answer a few questions. She nodded to a curly haired witch who was clasping a lime green handbag.

"Rita Skeeter, Witches Weekly." The woman quickly introduced herself "Mrs Malfoy, how does it feel to have snapped up the most eligible bachelor in the country?"

"We couldn't be happier, right dear?" Narcissa smiled to the photographers who were once again taking pictures.

"Yes, of course" Lucius agreed hastily, before ending the session "I would like to thank you all for coming, however my wife and I have guests waiting and I believe they are getting impatient for a slice of wedding cake."

The press all laughed politely as Lucius whisked his new wife back into the house, where the rest of the day went by in a blur, but eventually the cake had been cut, all the guests had eaten and drank their fill and the night was nearly over.

.

.

.

"Shall we retire then Mrs Malfoy?" her husband asked her, as a slow waltz drew to an end.

"If you like" Narcissa agreed.

"Well then Ladies and Gentleman" Lucius addressed the guests "I think it is time my wife and I depart." There were a few catcalls and whoops from the back, mostly from Rodolphus, who was being elbowed by Bellatrix. Lucius ignored them and continued "I hope to see you all when we return from our honeymoon. Goodnight."

With that he escorted Narcissa to the fireplace and she followed him to Grosnevor Square, where the Malfoy townhouse was situated, and within moments they were standing in the entrance hall.

"Welcome home Mrs Malfoy" he murmured, bending to kiss her lips tenderly.

Narcissa was no stranger to the Malfoy Townhouse, she had visited it many times before, though she was not as familiar with it as she was Malfoy Manor, as she had never visited without a chaperone, and she had never seen the private rooms.

"So Lucius, are you going to give me the tour then?"

"What do you mean the tour? You've seen the house before."

"Not upstairs I haven't." she hinted strongly and Lucius caught up quickly, raising an eyebrow at his new wife.

Narcissa was a virgin, but no unmarried pureblooded witch worth her salt wasn't. Even Bella, despite her wild ways still claimed that she had waited till her wedding night, though Narcissa was sure that she and Rodolphus had gone at it a few weeks before the actual wedding.

However Narcissa wasn't entirely innocent, on the few occasions that she and Lucius had been alone in the house, they had taken complete advantage of the privacy, to a certain extent. Lucius was too much of a gentleman to deflower his bride before the wedding. However now, all bets were off. Narcissa was feeling excited, and more than a little nervous.

"Well I will show you to your room then" he demurred silkily, as he moved behind her and kissed her neck slowly. Narcissa felt tremors run down her arms and the hairs stand on end as she followed him up the stairs.

She entered her room and Lucius left her to go to his. The room was large and painted in the palest of blues, with silver trimmings, with an enormous four poster bed in the centre with blue bedding and silver curtains. There were three doors leading off the main bedroom, not including the one that Narcissa had just walked in. One would be her bathroom, one would be her dressing room and the last would lead to Lucius' room, though she didn't know which one was which.

There was a small dressing table laden with a few of her things standing in the corner, and on the opposite wall to the bed there was a large fireplace, from which Bellatrix was emerging.

"Hey Cissy, you haven't been waiting too long have you?"

"No I just got here"

Prior to the wedding it had been decided that Bellatrix should pop over and help Narcissa out of her dress, it had taken the house-elf an hour to button her into it, and it would take nearly as long for Bellatrix to help her out of it. Her elder sister stood behind her and started to unbutton her dress, chatting as she did so.

"Where's Lucius then?"

"I should imagine that he's in his room"

"Probably waiting for you"

"Probably" Narcissa agreed absently.

"Nervous?"

"A little, not too bad though."

"You didn't listen to Aunt Walburga did you? Because I think what she knows about sex wouldn't fill the Quibbler."

Narcissa sighed, a smile on her face. "No I didn't listen to Aunt Walburga, because her girls talk is more traumatic than you could possibly imagine."

"I bet" Bella smiled.

"Put it this way, she didn't do Uncle Orion any favours."

Bella chuckled as she undid the last few buttons. "What do you want me to do with the dress?" she asked as Narcissa ducked behind a screen to change.

"Can you just hang it in the dressing room?"

"Which one's the dressing room?"

"I'm not sure, leave it on the bed. I'll deal with it later" Narcissa replied, emerging now wearing a silk robe.

"Well I'll leave you both to it – Have fun!" she called as she jumped back through the fireplace leaving Narcissa alone.

.

.

She decided to go find her husband.

The first door led to her dressing room, which was full of wardrobes, too many just to hold all her current clothes. She resisted the temptation to look inside the wardrobe as she didn't want Lucius to think that she'd sooner explore than go to him.

The second door led to the bathroom, which was decorated in a similar fashion to her bedroom. It contained a modest sized tub, large enough to fit four or five people. She retreated back into the bedroom. Only one door left. She inhaled deeply and opened the door.

Lucius was standing on the other side, dressed in only a pair of black pair of pyjama pants. She opened her mouth to speak, but as she did so his crossed the room in two strides and kissed her hungrily.

He caught her by surprise and swept her breath away, but she soon started to respond with equal ferocity. His hands were travelling all over her now, moving from her face, her breasts and her arse, feeling them roughly.

She was starting to feel hot now, and some relief came as he stripped away her robe to reveal a short white silk negligee underneath. Her hands now began to wander as he began to lead her towards the bed. She was feeling strangely powerful at the moment and she was enjoying the effect that she was having on her husband.

Feeling bold she felt the lean strength of his abdomen, then ran her hands down to rest on his hips as he lay her back on the bed. She and Lucius had been intimate before, but it had always been rushed, she'd never really had time to explore the hard contours of his body, which were so different to the softness of her own curves. She heard him groan into her mouth as she ran her hand along the length of him, which only spurred him to a new frenzy.

He crawled on top of her and he was soon pulling off her nightgown hastily, she felt slightly nervous as he unveiled her flesh and as if he sensed her apprehension he kissed her tenderly, smiling at her broadly as he drew back to take a breath.

She began to tug down his pants, and suddenly he stilled.

Lucius realised with a whirl that he was about to take his wife's virginity, and that he was probably not going about it in the most gentleman-like fashion. He looked down to where she was laying beneath her.

"Narcissa…" he began, but she cut him off.

"I'm ready Lucius" she told him boldly.

"You are so beautiful" he told her in awe "and sexy and everything a man could want in a wife."

She knew it would hurt, she had been told by plenty of people; the absence of her mother had triggered various female relatives to take her place and inform Narcissa of her marital duties. However when he entered her it felt slightly uncomfortable at first but then once he had established a rhythm it was indescribable. They came together, a tangle of limbs and sweat both groaning each other's names.

And eventually Mr and Mrs Malfoy drifted off into sleep, Narcissa encircled in Lucius' arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Married life suited the Malfoy's perfectly. Narcissa fit into her new role as Mrs Malfoy like a glove, and a tailor made glove at that. Every morning she woke up, wrapped in her husband's strong arms, she prepared his breakfast. Well she organised the house elves who did the actual cooking. Then she kissed her husband goodbye, before he apparated to work. After Lucius had departed Narcissa would sit down and go through the day's correspondence. There was always one charity or another asking for her patronage, and Narcissa was proud to sit on the committee of at least three very reputable organisations. She would then partake of a light lunch, before either hosting afternoon tea for her friends or gracing another witch's inferior parlour.

.

.

Like just about every morning for the past year Narcissa Malfoy awoke with her husband's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She stretched lazily before opening her eyes and squinting into the sunlight. Looking over at the clock she sighed before sitting up. They would have to get up soon or Lucius would miss his morning appointments.

"Lucius?" her sleeping husband made no reply "Lucius darling?" she rested her hand on his arm softly causing him to groan "Lucius it's time to get up." Finally a pair of unimpressed steel grey eyes met her soft blue ones.

He sat up groggily, "What time is it?"

"Ten to eight. You're going to be late if you don't get up."

"What would I do without you?" he asked her tenderly as he lent over to kiss her gently.

"Wither and die I should imagine" she quipped good-naturedly.

"Well it's a good job I've got you then" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"You're going to be late" she giggled.

.

.

He frowned as he got up and started to get dressed, he wanted to spend some more time with Narcissa that morning as he knew he would be home late that night. He had… duties.

.

.

"What time will you be back?"

"I have a late meeting so I won't be home for dinner." He didn't apologise, nor did he enlighten her on his plans for that night. There were some things that one's wife just did not need to know.

.

.

However Narcissa wasn't stupid, nor was she oblivious. When her husband told her that he was coming home late, with no explanation to where he was going she knew exactly where he would be. She was well aware that she had married a death eater. And she had no problem with that fact; she was a strong supporter of the dark lord herself. However the idea of a prominent pure-blooded lady such as herself donning a cloak and mask and going around killing people simply wasn't done.

"Well I'll make sure that the house elves leave you something" she played the innocent, pretending that she didn't understand his plans. It comforted Lucius, who didn't want the darker aspects of his life revealed to her.

"What are your plans for today dear?" he asked smoothly changing the subject.

"I think I'll call on Bella this afternoon, as I don't think she'll be available this evening" she told him pointedly. "And I'm going over to Ravensden later to see Daddy."

"You've been spending an awful lot of time there lately" it was a line of enquiry that was almost too subtle for Narcissa to pick up on. Almost.

"He's dying" she told him calmly. Narcissa had accepted this fact shortly after her marriage. Her father had held on long enough to see that all his girls were securely settled, that they would be well looked after, before he had slowly started to slip away.

.

.

.

However Lucius knew for a fact that Mr Black hadn't told his daughter this, however Narcissa always had been the most perceptive of the three sisters. Unbeknownst to Narcissa, her father had paid Lucius a visit the previous week, wanting to ensure that his precious youngest daughter would be well looked after.

"She will be loved." Lucius assured his father-in-law "I promise you that."

And so, like Narcissa had predicted, her father passed away in his sleep three weeks later. It came as no surprise to anybody, except perhaps to Bellatrix, who had always been good at avoiding things that she didn't want to deal with.

Although she was saddened by the death of her father it didn't have the devastation that the passing of her mother had left. Cygnus Black had had a good life, and he had a good death, peaceful, the way his two beloved daughters had wanted him to go.

.

.

Her father's funeral mirrored her mother's almost exactly, the same place, the same food, the same people. Except there was one noticeable absence. Andromeda did not show her face at the funeral, and she was not missed.

It was a cold day, the kind of chill that goes deep into your bones and will not come out. Narcissa felt like an icicle as she stood and watched her father's coffin lowered into the ground, her head held high, unable to shed tears at her father's loss. He would not have approved. Showing one's emotions in public was not done.

He was buried beside their mother.

"At least they are together again" Narcissa sighed as she threw her handful of dirt onto the coffin, gripping Lucius' gloved hand tightly.

The wake was a solemn affair, as most wakes are, and Narcissa was relived when the guests finally left leaving her alone with the remains of her family.

"I'm so sorry Cissy" a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned and found herself face to face with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she absorbed the warmth from his embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here Reggie" she whispered into his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Of course I'm here, who's going to look after you?"

"You know I have been married for the last year Reggie" she replied archly.

"Yeah, but I bet Lucius didn't bring you an ice-cream" he said as he handed her a small tub.

She smiled through her tears. "What would I do without you Reggie?" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him again. Five minutes later the two of them were sitting on the stairs eating Fortescue's best while watching Lucius and Rodolphus talk in hushed voices.

"I'm to join them soon" Regalus told her conversationally his eyes on her husband and brother-in-law. An eager look on his face.

"Join who?" Narcissa asked absently, her mind a million miles away. She felt so tired.

"The death eaters"

Narcissa frowned, Regalus was brave, but he didn't know the measure of his own courage. He had never been tested and Narcissa wasn't sure that he had that streak of darkness that her husband and sister possessed, that allowed them to act so ruthlessly when the time came. Regalus was too young to do the things that the death eaters had to do.

"Some things are better left unsaid Regalus" she told him stiffly. It should not be mentioned in public. You never knew who could be listening. She sighed as she started to descend the stairs. Bellatrix had joined the men's conversation and the three looked worried. As she approached the threesome their conversation abruptly halted.

"Is everything alright?" she asked casually. Lucius would reveal nothing, she knew that, but Rodolphus and Bellatrix were never as careful.

"Everything is fine darling" Lucius reassured her, kissing her on her temple comfortingly as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and Narcissa smiled gratefully, needing his support. It had been a hard day.

"Everything is not fine" Bellatrix replied hotly, a slight mocking edge to her tone. "Crouch" she spat the name out with disgust "has just passed a new law allowing the use of unforgivables against suspected death eaters."

"Bellatrix, there is no need to worry your sister about things that don't directly concern her."

"What do you mean doesn't directly concern her?" Bellatrix flared up "It'll bloody well concern her when you get hit by the killing curse."

"Bella, that's enough" Narcissa cut in. "We don't need to discuss this today."

"We don't need to discuss this at all" muttered Lucius.

Narcissa sighed and turned away, she wasn't in the mood to deal with Bellatrix's or Lucius' pig-headedness today.

"Of course you need to discuss it with her" Bellatrix was continuing the argument "What happens if you go out on a raid and don't come back?"

"Bellatrix, your sister doesn't know about my associations with the…"

Bellatrix interrupted him heatedly "Of course she knows!" she scoffed, slightly shocked at Lucius' look of disbelief. "She knew before she married you, you prat."

"Just shut up Bella" he snapped

"She's not bloody stupid Lucius."

Narcissa looked back at her husband to check his reaction, he was staring at her, waiting to hear her denial. She had none to give.

"How long have you known?"

"I've always known Lucius. How could I not?" She smiled at him softly "Does it really matter?" And it didn't! She didn't care if he was a death eater, all her closest friends and family members were death eaters. And those who weren't, for reasons like Narcissa's own, were at least supporters of the cause. She had been preparing for her role since the day her parents proudly brought home a tiny blond baby from St Mungo's. She had been born to be the wife of a death eater.

"I'm not going to tell anybody" she reassured him softly, praying that he would simply accept it.

He walked over and kissed her softly on the forehead "Lets go home". Hand in hand they headed towards the floo.


	12. Chapter 12

It was while she was supervising a dozen house elves putting the decorations up for the annual Dempsey's summer ball that Narcissa first began to feel slightly dizzy. She was the chairwoman of the committee which organised the event, a position which she had recently taken over from her mother-in-law, and she was determined that the ball, which was to be held in two days time would be a success.

She had been feeling rather tired lately, but she had put it down to the number of functions that she had been going to lately. She was attending luncheons or committee meetings or charity galas on an almost daily basis now, and her schedule was almost as hectic as that of her husband's. She found it tedious on occasions, all the gossiping, and all the discussion of nothing deeper than the most recent scandal or the latest fashions. In a way she envied Bellatrix, who seemed to be apart from it all. Her sister very rarely put in an appearance at society lunches, and certainly never hosted them, and was even said to have frequented a few gentleman's clubs with her husband. Narcissa knew that, on evenings when her husband didn't come home until late that her sister was engaged in very unladylike activities, but while Rodolphus let Mrs Lestrange off from her wifely duties there was no such respite for Mrs Malfoy, she would attend the insipid functions with grace and poise.

She didn't feel particularly poised at the moment though. The world was spinning slightly and she felt exhausted. As she watched the house elves levitate a large bouquet of lilies and roses up onto a high pedestal she stumbled slightly.

Very soon afterwards the world went black.

.

.

.

When Narcissa regained consciousness the first thought to cross her mind was the realisation that she wasn't laid in her own bed. The sheets didn't have the familiar softness of Malfoy Manor. Her second thought was the desire to be held within the comfort of her husband's arms. Before she even opened her eyes she was calling her husband's name. However he was not there to answer.

"Cissa? Narcissa can you hear me?" the voice was as familiar as her own and it reminded her of cold evenings in front of a warm fire and of shared hot chocolate and fights over ice-cream.

She opened her eyes to see Regalus peering over her anxiously. She blinked groggily, unsure of her what was going on. Lucius would never have allowed another man into her bedchamber, not even Reggie. Then, she remembered, she wasn't in her own bed.

"What's going on?" she asked confusion marring her pretty face as she tried to sit up.

"You fainted in Dempsey's. You scared everybody so much. I've never seen Lucius looking so worried, and Bella nearly hexed one of the healers. You're in St Mungo's now, Cissy. Do you know where that is?"

She shook her head in puzzlement "Of course I know what St Mungo's is" she snapped, looking at him as if he had grown another head as he shied away from her. Why was he asking her stupid questions, and why was he the only person here? And more importantly why was she in St Mungo's?

"Where's Lucius?" she asked, Regalus looked altogether too anxious now for her to get any sense out of him. Regalus looked guilty, obviously her husband wasn't here. "Or Bella? Where's Bella?"

"Lucius had to go to… and Bella too! They both had to go to a…" he trailed off. Despite being a Slytherin, Regalus wasn't the best of liars. He didn't really have the ability to think on his feet. He left her in no doubt as to where her husband and sister were. She tuned back into whatever Regalus was saying. "… but they really didn't want to go, honest! They'd have much rather stayed here with you, and Lucius said that I was to stay here and look after you."

She smiled warmly at that last admission. She couldn't imagine Reggie being able to take care of himself, much less anybody else. Before he had chance to launch himself into another story a healer entered the room. He was pleased to see that Narcissa was awake, but she'd been through a lot and she should get some rest. Ignoring Narcissa's protests that she wasn't tired he announced that a draught of dreamless sleep potion should be administered and practically poured the small vial down her throat. The last thing she saw as she drifted off to sleep were Regalus' warm chocolate eyes smiling at her.

When she opened her eyes again the warm chocolate had been replaced by cold steel. "Lucius" she whispered to herself, the corners of her mouth turning up in the faintest of smiles. She looked down and saw his warm hands wrapped around her own slender fingers. She watched him for a few moments observing the faint lines of worry around his eyes. He looked tired she decided. It was a picture that many would have been surprised to see, in all outward appearances Lucius was a devoted husband but it would have amazed many to see how much he truly cared for his wife.

A slight movement of her fingers jolted him from his bedside vigil. She was awake. Thank God! She had looked so small and pale against the bed sheets.

"Cissy? Narcissa darling?" he called her softly.

"Lucius" she replied, not really knowing what to say. Everything felt wrong. She shouldn't be here. Lucius had married a strong wife, she hated feeling so weak. Wordlessly he walked over to the other side of the room pouring her a glass of water. He helped her to sit up and held the glass to her parched lips. She drank gratefully.

He sat down in the chair next to her bedside and reclaimed her hand. "How are you feeling my dear?" he asked gently.

"Better" she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice cracked. "I would have taken better care of you."

Her heart bled, he looked so distraught. "Tell you what?" she asked him bewildered. This vulnerability was a side of her husband that she rarely saw and it frightened her a little. "Tell you what Lucius?" she repeated sharply when he didn't answer.

"That you were pregnant."

"I'm…" her hands involuntarily flew to her belly in joy, and as comprehension of his words settled in they dropped to her lap. "I was pregnant."

"The miscarriage…" his voice was hoarse and he sounded on the verge of tears "it's what caused you to faint this afternoon."

Narcissa stared at him "I was pregnant" she repeated in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sighed.

"Lucius, I didn't know. I swear to you, I didn't know. I would have told you had I known" She paused a huge weight dropping onto her shoulders. "I'm so sorry"

"Oh baby" he leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently and cradled her into his chest, whispering soothing nothings that she could barely hear.

Three days later Narcissa was released from St Mungo's and returned home, though Lucius was determined that she was to rest for at least another two weeks and Narcissa didn't have the strength to argue. She felt so tired.

She'd been pregnant.

She didn't understand how she could have missed it. There'd been a life growing inside her and she hadn't even noticed. The healer at St Mungo's had said that she hadn't been very far along, that it had only been a few weeks, six at the most. She'd said that it was understandable that Narcissa hadn't realised she was pregnant, and even if she had, there would have been nothing she could have done to prevent this.

It had been of little comfort though.

A week passed. Narcissa was stronger now, no more bed rest, though she was still reluctant to leave the house. Lucius was worried about her, though he said nothing she could tell. He was cutting his working day short and haunting her footsteps whenever he could.

Thankfully he wasn't there at the moment, he was currently at work. However Narcissa fully expected somebody to arrive soon. Lucius wanted someone to keep an eye on her. Bella had been there most days this week, chattering inanely about whatever popped into her head. Belinda Malfoy had been round to fuss over her daughter-in-law, a couple of times. Sometimes she was grateful for the distraction that they brought with them, most of the time she just wanted to be alone.

She was enjoying the solitude at the moment. She was sitting in the window seat, just gazing out at the world. She could imagine the child that they would have together. A little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a smile just like his fathers. And as Narcissa dwelt on the thought of this child the more she realised that she wanted it. She wanted to have a baby with Lucius, and unbidden a smile crept to her lips.

Unsurprisingly somebody turned up later to keep an eye on her, and to Narcissa's pleasant surprise it was Regalus. He was quite astonished to see how cheerful she was, nothing like the reports that he had received from Bellatrix. As he arrived he was promptly scolded by the tubs of ice-cream that he had brought round. "As the last thing I need Regalus is for you to come along and ruin my figure."

"You'll always be gorgeous. You know that."

She smiled warmly. "I don't need a babysitter Reggie, you can go home. I'm feeling much better today."

"I promised Lucius that I would take care of you today."

"Well I will tell him that you did."

"No good, if I'm not here when he gets back he'll hex me."

Narcissa sighed, there was no use in arguing. Regalus was scared stiff of Lucius, and would follow any orders that her husband gave to the letter. If that meant keeping an eye on Narcissa well…. she was just surprised he wasn't staring at her constantly. It actually turned out to be rather a pleasant afternoon. Reggie had brought with him a pack of exploding snap cards, and Narcissa hadn't played since she left Hogwarts five years ago.

They were still sitting in front of the fire, though the game had been long abandoned, when Lucius came home. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't realised that he'd been holding for the last few days. Narcissa was smiling again. There had been a few half hearted attempts in the last week when she'd been trying to reassure everybody that she was fine. He hadn't believed her.

Narcissa turned her head slightly, saw her husband leaning in the doorway and smiled "Hello darling, you're home early."

He walked into the room and sat down beside her, pausing to kiss her cheek "I missed you" he whispered to her huskily.

"Right then, I'm off" Regalus announced standing up, eager to be out of the couple's way. "Mum wants me home for tea" and with that he almost ran to the fireplace and was soon gone.

"We should have him over for dinner sometime next week" said Narcissa thoughtfully "he's been such a sweetheart lately."

"Whatever you want Narcissa" he replied. Determined to give her anything to keep the smile on her face. She rolled over and rested the back of her head on his knee, staring up at his face.

"You know, I missed you today too" she said as she sat up, a playful smile on her lips.

"Really?" he asked, with a slight smirk as she started to kiss his bottom lip.

"Really" she confirmed breathlessly between kisses. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, it was hypnotising. You could drown in Lucius' eyes. He took advantage of her pause to move closer, nibbling gently at her neck teasingly, and noticeably lightly. He was normally more forceful with his affections, preferring to bite than to caress, not that Narcissa objected to being bitten. He didn't think that this was going anywhere she concluded. They hadn't made love all week. He was scared of upsetting her. That was about to change.

She pushed him down to the ground and straddled him, smiling with satisfaction as she looked at him lying beneath her. She leant down and started to unbutton his shirt, enjoying the texture of the white linen. As she revealed more of his firm chest she trailed it with light kisses and he moaned lightly with pleasure.

He ran his hand up her side, trailing his long fingers along her abdomen and reached to gently cup her breasts, grazing her nipple with his thumb. She gasped with pleasure and doubled her efforts in removing his shirt. It had always amazed him, how the passion had never faded. They had been married for over four years and he still desired his wife now as much, if not more than on the day that they had wed.

"Narcissa" he panted warningly. She had to stop now, he would understand if she didn't want to make love, but it had to stop now.

She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. "I want this Lucius" she told him, bending down to kiss him gently. "And I've been thinking" she paused and smiled slightly "I want to have your baby Lucius."

It was possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever heard, the idea of making a baby with Narcissa, it sent fire coursing through him. The idea of his seed inside her, impregnating her. He'd almost never thought about it before, but he was thinking about it now and he'd never wanted her more.

With a sound that could only be described as growl-like he rolled them over, she'd been on top for too long and now he was in charge. With a few tugs her dress was soon in a heap on the floor beside them and his trousers quickly joined the pile.

Knowing how aroused she was he entered her with one thrust and moved inside her, causing her to moan with pleasure. She'd always considered marrying a man who was such an excellent lover to be one of the luckiest things that she'd ever done. She had friends who had described laying with their husbands as a duty, and she always smirked slightly when she considered how superior her husband was.

Narcissa wasn't thinking about that now however, she was gasping with pleasure, knowing that she was close now, as was Lucius, judging by the look on his face. With one final thrust a wave of bliss overcame her, and she listened to her husband moan as he came within her.

He rolled off her, and she snuggled in beside her, resting a hand on her belly "I can't even begin to imagine how perfect a child we would make" he told her proudly.

She privately agreed "Boy or girl?" she asked him quietly.

"I wasn't aware that I would get a say in the matter" he chuckled.

"But if you could choose" she pressed.

"I know how much pressure there is, in our circle for you to produce an heir" he stroked her cheek gently, "but any child of ours Narcissa would truly be a miracle, and while I do wish for a son, to carry on the Malfoy family name, a daughter would also be equally precious to me."

Narcissa snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes, deciding to rest them, just for a moment. However when she awoke it was morning, and she was in her own bed, Lucius gently snoring beside her.

.

.

.

Weeks passed and life carried on as normal, weeks turned into months. Life continued at Malfoy Manor much as it always had. However recently things had slowly begun to change. First of all the wizarding war had intensified, her husband was now out two or three nights a week, doing the Dark Lord's bidding. On those nights Narcissa barely slept a wink; petrified that the Aurors would come in the night to inform her of his arrest, or worse, that he would not be coming home at all. It was of little comfort to know that her situation was by no means the worst. From what Rodolphus had been telling her, Bellatrix was almost never at home, refusing to leave the Dark Lord's side unless she had to. Narcissa could well believe it, she had barely seen Bella for months now, and when the two had met, all Bella could speak of was the Dark Lord.

She sighed to herself, Lucius was out tonight and from what he had indicated he wouldn't be home until early the next morning. But she was finding more and more that she couldn't sleep without his comforting presence.

Narcissa walked through the hall, her heels clicking on the cold marble floor. When she heard a faint knocking coming from the front door. She was puzzled as to who could be calling at this time of night. She didn't think it was one of Lucius' 'friends' as they didn't tend to come by using the front door. Nor did she think it was the Aurors, as they didn't tend to knock politely. She adjusted her dress as she pulled the door open.

Regalus was standing on the doorstep, hand poised ready to knock again. He was shaking like a leaf and his face was incredibly pale in the moonlight. Narcissa would have smiled apart from the terrified look on his face.

"Reggie, what are you doing here?"

"Cissy, I've done something really stupid" he was almost on the verge of tears "I've left the death eaters."


	13. Chapter 13

Narcissa pulled Regalus inside the front door. Before she closed it, she glanced around to see if they were being watched. You could never be too careful, the Dark Lord's spies were everywhere and most would turn you in without thinking about it, especially to curry favour.

"Narcissa, I…" he started to explain, but she silenced him with a finger to her lips. If Lucius were to return she certainly didn't want him to overhear this conversation. She wanted to keep him out of it. Even the walls had ears at Malfoy Manor. It wouldn't put her husband in a good light if he were known to be harbouring a fugitive, and much as she loved Regalus she wasn't about to put the rest of her family at risk.

She led him upstairs to her private study, where she was certain that they wouldn't be overheard. When they arrived she had the chance to have a proper look at him. His face and robes were splattered with blood and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Scourgify" she cleaned the blood away for him, and he immediately looked better. "What do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily, "do you have any idea what the Dark Lord will do when he catches you."

He nodded, his eyes widening.

"For Merlin's sake Reggie, why on earth would you do something so stupid?"

She didn't really know what he was going to say to explain this; she certainly didn't expect the response she got. Regalus burst into tears. Narcissa paused, she didn't know how to deal with this, she'd never seen Regalus cry, not even when he was little. He'd always been so young and carefree. But now, looking at him closely Narcissa was shocked. He looked so tired, and scared.

"Oh god, Cissy" he panted, tears still leaking from his eyes "their faces… and the screaming. I didn't know that's what it would be like. I can still hear their screams, their begs… And the others… they enjoyed it… it was supposed to be fun. And then he, The Dark Lord, he almost killed…" He suddenly dove behind the desk and wretched into the waste-paper basket. As he stood, Narcissa cleaned it up with a wave of her wand and a sigh.

"I'm so sorry Cissy" he sighed "I just couldn't do it anymore" he sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I never meant to be such a burden to you, I just didn't know where else to turn."

"Hush now, we'll work something out" she told him soothingly, but in truth Narcissa had no idea what they were going to do. From the stories that Bella had told her, and the tiny hints dropped by Lucius, the only way of leaving the death eaters was death itself. There would be nowhere he would be safe, there was nobody who would take him in… Unless… The thought itself was the ultimate betrayal of the Dark Lord's cause, but Narcissa didn't see any other option.

"You have to go to Dumbledore" she told him in a low voice. "There is nowhere else that you will be safe Regalus. You don't have a lot of options here."

"I doubt that I will last long enough" he replied bitterly. "I know what I have to do Narcissa" he looked terrified. "Just look after Mum for me, she won't understand."

"Of course Reggie, but what are you going to do?" Narcissa's eyes were wide with concern.

"I think that it's for the best if you don't know."

Shortly after their conversation he left Malfoy Manor as quietly as he had arrived and was never seen again.

The search for Regalus had now been going on for a week, there was no trace of him to be found and Narcissa was starting to become desperate, and desperate times call for desperate measures.

Narcissa was wearing a neat chocolate brown skirt and robes, belted to emphasise her tiny waist. She had chosen the colour, mainly because it was dark, she wasn't in mourning, not yet, but she didn't think that it would be far off. The most important feature of the outfit was the wide-brimmed hat that was perched on the top of her head, shielding her identity from passers-by.

The house which she stood outside of was in a well-to-do part of London, it was by no means Grimmauld Place, but still, Sirius was obviously doing well for himself. Even still, before she knocked she glanced around to make sure that nobody was watching her.

She waited patiently on the doorstep, but before long, the door was yanked open by a tall, attractive, dark haired man, who looked at her with contempt.

He eyed up the blonde on his doorstep for a moment before speaking, "I never imagined that you would ever come knocking at my door Narcissa."

"Sirius." She greeted him coolly, despite the fact that she had sought him out; she knew she would find little pleasure from his company. "Can I come in?" she asked, desperate to be inside, safe, out of sight.

"Be my guest" he replied, though his tone was uninviting. The door was swung open for her widely, and she passed him and into the narrow hallway. "This way…" he overtook her again, and led the way to a cosy, small sitting room, with a squat looking sofa and a fire burning merrily in the hearth.

"Take a seat" he offered sarcastically, Narcissa ignored him, he didn't want her here any more than she wanted to be here. "So Narcissa, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked her coldly.

"It's about Regalus", she replied, but she was interrupted before she could finish.

"I haven't seen Regalus in years, you should know that" said Sirius.

"He's been missing for over a week" she finished.

Sirius paused for a few moments, obviously considering whether or not to tell her what ever he knew, she wasn't concerned, he would tell her, he was a good person and they always did the right thing. "He sent me an owl" he told her finally "it made no sense. Here," he handed her a piece of parchment that sat on the mantelpiece "see if it means anything to you."

Narcissa could barely read the scrawled handwriting, but she recognised it instantly, it definitely belonged to Regalus.

_Sirius, _

_I know that we never got along very well, and I guess it's too late now. I'm so sorry for what I said to you last time we met. By the time you are reading this, I will be dead, and I want you to know that I have done all that I can to bring the Dark Lord down._

_I will destroy the locket. _

_R.A.B_

Narcissa sat down in the previously offered chair heavily, her face very very pale. She was shaking her head, the letter was senseless.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" he asked "What locket?"

"I don't know" she stared at the letter hard; as if this would make it mean something "I have no idea." Narcissa choked back a sob.

"What's going on, Narcissa?" Sirius asked, "Why are you really here?"

"I told you, Regalus has gone missing."

"But why would Regalus come here?"

"He came to me, last week." Narcissa had kept her last conversation with Regalus a secret; she hadn't wanted to get Regalus into trouble. "He told me that he was going to leave the death eaters. He was so scared."

"And what did you do?" Sirius accused her, "Did you run and fetch Voldemort?"

"I would hardly be here asking you where he was if I had" Narcissa replied coldly. They both knew what would happen if the Dark Lord found out he had been betrayed. "I told him to go to Dumbledore."

"The stupid boy" Sirius cursed, "the idiot never should have signed up." He turned on her suddenly "and you never should have let him!"

Narcissa Malfoy may have been having a moment of weakness, but she certainly wasn't going to take the blame for this. Not when the finger was being pointed by her younger, foolish, blood-traitor of a cousin. "Why do you think that he joined in the first place Sirius Black?" she gave as good as she got "to prove that the Blacks were a family with pride in our blood. That we weren't a bunch of blood-traitors, no better than the Weasleys" she practically spat.

"Bah" replied Sirius; he'd heard the same thing a hundred times before, from a dozen different family members. "Well if I'm such a blood-traitor, why are you here?"

"You know why I'm here! I have to find Regalus. He's family."

"Since when did that matter to you?" he mocked.

"Family is the only thing that matters" she replied passionately. Sirius understood nothing of family loyalty, he never had. But to Narcissa there was nothing more important in her life, even the Dark Lord came second to the Blacks and the Malfoys in her book.

He made no answer to this statement; there was nothing he could say. He did feel for his cousin, and despite outward appearances he cared deeply about his brother, and his parents.

"Would it help if I were to call by Grimmauld Place?" he asked.

"No" she answered a tad too harshly, and she offered no explanation for her response, Sirius knew as she did, that he was the wrong son, his parents wouldn't want him back just because their beloved boy was gone.

"Do you think he's still…" he let his question trail off, he didn't want to be the one that said it.

The pain in her eyes should have answered his question, "No," she shook her head, and to his surprise there were no tears, but he should have known better Narcissa Malfoy would never cry in front of the enemy.

"You should take this" he offered her the piece of parchment again.

"No, Burn it", she replied hoarsely. His parents were so proud of him for joining up. There was no need to spoil the illusion for them. He did as she requested throwing the scrap of parchment onto the fire and she watched as the flames licked at it, and eventually there was only ash.

Without another word to her cousin she stood up and left, once she was outside the front door, not bothering to look to see whether or not she was being watched, she apparated. And found herself in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, she practically ran up the stairs until she was in her bedroom. She slammed the door behind her, sank to the floor, lowered her head onto her knees and began to cry.

She hadn't sobbed this hard since the day her mother died.


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa Malfoy was wearing black again. She hated the colour, just like she hated attending funerals.

All the usual crowd were there; the Malfoys, the Lestranges, the Notts and the Rookwoods, to name just a few. The funeral was much like the others that they had attended, but this time there were some different faces. Among the handful of Blacks that were left Sirius was sitting among them. No-one could really blame him for being there, after all it was his father's funeral.

.

.

"What's that filthy blood traitor doing here?" Bella hissed into her sister's ear. The two women were standing next to each other outside the mausoleum at Ravensden.

"It's his father's funeral" replied Narcissa sagely "you can't really blame him for wanting to attend." The strain of loosing Regalus had been just too much for Orion Black's heart and he had passed away a few days ago. Regalus had still not been found. Narcissa strongly doubted that he ever would be. She broke the news as easily as she possibly could to his parents, simply saying that he had died on a mission. No one else ever needed to know the truth.

"His father wouldn't want him here" Bella retorted snidely.

"Alphard, gave him half his gold you know" Narcissa tried to change the subject. "He's doing very well for himself apparently"

"You mean Uncle Alphard?"

"Not anymore."

"She blasted Alphard off the tapestry then?" Narcissa nodded in reply and Bella continued "Good. The Dark Lord has repeatedly said that we should cut all blood traitors out of our lives" she told her sister sagely.

"Really?" Narcissa feigned interest.

"The Dark Lord has honoured our family most highly, he said that Orion's death was a loss to the wizarding world, loosing a respectable pure blood."

Narcissa turned to see where her husband was. He was standing and talking to Bartimus Crouch, young Barty was standing with them as well. Narcissa thought he looked anxious. Seeing Bella followed her sisters line of view and whispered in her ear "We are taking him to meet the Dark Lord tonight. Barty has been requested into _HIS _very presence. The greatest privilege."

.

.

Bella's talk of Lord Voldemort was soon cut short as the ceremony started and her sister left to rejoin the Dark Lord as soon as the funeral service was over, skipping the wake completely. However Bella's husband had slightly more respect for deceased relatives and Narcissa soon found herself talking to him in the parlour of Grimmauld Place.

"...and she hasn't been home for twenty seven days now" Rodolphus complained.

"And she's been with him the whole time?" Narcissa queeried.

"She won't willingly leave the Dark Lord's side" he sighed and ran his hands through his hair "I don't know what to do Narcissa. She's making a mockery of our marriage. I understand her dedication to the cause, but this is something else. He's all she can talk about."

"I don't know what to say Rodolphus, she's been obsessed with the Dark Lord since she left school and it's only getting worse."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Lucius "Your Aunt is looking for you darling" he kissed his wife on the cheek tenderly.

"I'm sorry Rodolphus" Narcissa edged towards her Aunt "promise me you'll come to dinner next week."

.

.

.

It had been a very long day and Narcissa was glad to retreat to the peace and quiet of home, however when she got there she was unnereved to see that there was somebody waiting for her. "Severus, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'm sorry Narcissa, but I have to impose on you, I need your husband" he turned to address Lucius "he's asking for you."

"I'm sorry darling" Lucius' tone was apologetic "I have to go."

"I understand" she said softly, before dropping her voice so only her husband could hear her "be safe."

With two cracks Narcissa was standing alone in the hallway. She looked down and sighed, absent mindedly rubbing her belly. "Dont worry darling" she whispered "we'll find the time to tell him soon enough."

.

.

.

It was two days later when Narcissa saw her husband again and by this time she was frantic. She had owled almost every family member, friend and acquaintance that she could think of and nobody had heard from Lucius. Not even Bella knew where he was.

Lucius walked through the door as if nothing had happened. Narcissa barely noticed his blood and gore splattered robes, she just threw herself into his arms. "Where have you been?" She hugged him even tighter "where have you been."

"Don't ask" was his only response, stroking her hair gently.

.

.

Their tender reunion was soon interrupted by a loud knocking on the door "Magical law enforcement. Open up."

She took a deep breath and thought through her options,"Go" she instructed as she kissed his cheek "I'll deal with them."

"I'll be with Rodolphus" he breathed into her ear before dashing towards the fireplace.

Narcissa waited until the last few sparks that betrayed her husband's presence before she opened the door.

"Good evening Madam. We're following up for the second Auror division. Can we come in? "

She didn't reply, but opened the door wider, allowing the blood-traitors who were after her husband into her home. It felt wrong. Very wrong.

"We were hoping to speak with your husband, is Mr Malfoy home?"

"No" she said bluntly "he isn't."

"Do you have any idea when he'll be home?"

"To be frank with you, I don't. My husband is far too cowardly and pig-headed just to come and say that he's sorry. But I'm sure he'll come crawling back sooner or later. "

"Do you know where your husband is?"

"I have a fairly good idea" she sighed "He's with Rodolphus Lestrange"

"At the Lestrange townhouse?"

"It's Doubtful, there's no way Bella would let his sorry carcass stay there, Bellatrix Lestrange is my sister, don't you know" the Law enforcement officer nodded impatiently "well as I was saying. They probably wont be at Bella's. If I were you gentleman, I would start by looking in the Leaky Cauldron and try every bar and pub between there and the bottom of Knockturn Alley. No doubt you'll find my husband in one of them." Now was the time to make the act truely believable "And if you do find him, firstly I would like to apologise for his state. Secondly, if it's not too much trouble, could you return him home. We're expected at the in-law's for lunch tomorrow and I refuse to go alone. My mother in law is a right had you see, never thought I was good enough for her precious boy."

They were quick to cut her off, assuring her that they would bring her husband home to her.

.

.

.

Nearly an hour later the Aurors entered the Wonky Wand. It was a small, grubby, dingey bar with an easily bribed landlord. It was here that they found Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, both deep in their cups, having been there (according to the landlord) for the past two days.

"Mr Malfoy?"

"What do yer want" Lucius slurred glaring at them.

"We're from the magical law enforcement office. We need to ask you both a few questions." Lucius waved his hand at them theatrically, gesturing for them to continue, "we have reports that you were seen in the company of a wanted dark wizard, and his followers, the Death Eaters. Can I ask you both where you have been for the last forty-eight hours?"

"Nonsense" roared Lucius, perhaps a little louder than he meant it "Been here for the past two days"

"Well not two whole days" Rodolphus chipped in with a cheery grin on his face, swaying slightly "we were at mine for at least 3 firewhiskeys."

"Yeah" grumbled Lucius "until that harridan you married threw us out onto the street."

"Well Narcissa is pretty upset you know, that barmaid was very pretty."

"I didn't touch her" Lucius retorted sulkily.

"Can anyone verify your story" the law enforcement asked with a sigh, he hadn't believed that Lucius would have joined Lord Thingy anyway, he was only checking it up as Crouch had been complaining that they hadn't been doing enough work.

"Ask Worthington, he's been serving us for the whole time. Worthington. " Lucius called across the bar "WORTHINGTON" the barman turned his head in the groups direction "How long we been in 'ere now?"

"'Bout two days by my reckoning", the barman drawled and the officers nodded their thanks.

"Well then, Mr Malfoy, how about we take you home?" They put one arm under his shoulder and hoisted the swaying wizard up, half carrying him to the nearest floo.

.

.

Narcissa was in bed by the time the magical law enforcement squad brought her husband home. She law between the silken sheets reading the latest copy of witches weekly. She was just getting into the juicy article that Rita Skeeter had written about the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry, when her husband came into the bedroom.

"The next story in that rag you call a magazine is going to be about the marital problems of the Malfoys, you do realise that" Lucius drawled.

Narcissa wasn't too sure if he was upset or not. As she had just stopped the entire auror division from launching themselves at Malfoy manner, she didn't really care. "It's a better headline than 'Notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, sentenced to life in Azkaban', don't you think darling."

"Cissy, I'm sorry."

"I know" she said simply "But you have to be more careful Lucius, especially now."

.

.

It was the right time, she decided. It wasn't perfect, but in these unpredictable day s waiting for perfect would simply take too long.

"I can't have my baby growing up without a father."


End file.
